Knightfall
by MerlynPrime
Summary: The Jedi Civil War is going poorly for the Republic and the Jedi Order. In desperation, the Republic launches a strike team to capture or kill Revan. Instead, the Strike Team is killed with Bastila taken. She, however, will learn there is more to Revan then what she has been told, and she will learn that this war is far from black and white, good and evil then she believed. R/BS
1. The Living Legend

**Knightfall**

 **This Story is being Beta by:** Baphiwens

 **Chapter 01: The Living Legend**

Bastila climbed into the shuttle and sat down with the strike team. She sat down thinking carefully about the recent events. It has been a year since the start of the Jedi Civil War, and the Republic was getting very desperate. After the Mandalorian wars, Revan took one-third of the Republic army with him to attack the Mandalorians to ensure they would never threaten the Republic. Only he would return a year later with new ships and at the head of an armada. The first month of the war didn't go well for the Republic. Revan employed the Mandalorian tactic to quickly seize control of vast amounts of territory and hyperspace routes.

The Republic quickly responded to this sudden attack by sending several fleets to stop Revan's invasion. Supreme Commander Rans assured the Republic citizens and military that they had more ships and personal than the invaders and that they would quickly end the war. He encouraged the Republic troops to march forward towards victory.

His words inspired the troops and the people.

The Republic Fleet quickly mobilized to engage the enemy.

Bastila remembered watching the holovids of the battle. The Republic outnumbered the enemy five to one. The enemy fleet wasn't discouraged. If anything, they met the Republic in battle with the same fury.

That battle the Republic learned a sad and cold truth. They couldn't win.

The enemy ships opened fire on the Republic fleet before they could even get into range. The Republic scrambled as they attempt to adapt to the enemies firepower.

The enemy sent it's fighters to engage the Aurek-Class Tactical Fighters deployed by The Republic.

Once the Republic ships did get in range, they opened fire on the enemy ships. However, the enemy shields held true against the Republic assault as the enemy began to tear apart their fleet.

It didn't take long for the battle to be lost. The Aurek-Class Tactical Fighters were heavily outmatched by the enemies fighters. The Republic quickly retreated and fell back.

The citizens of the Republic were shocked by the results of the battle. It hardly looks like the Republic did any damage to the enemy fleet and they suffered heavy casualties.

The Republic was trying to learn who was attacking them.

Then the truth was revealed and before the Republic officials could even so much as stop it or confirm the truth, news spread.

Revan had returned.

Only this time, he was their enemy.

He was waging war against the Republic.

A couple of weeks later, the Jedi Council announced that Revan and his Jedi had fallen to the Dark Side and had become Sith.

The history of the Sith sent a dark chill upon the citizens of the Republic, with many people remembering the holocaust the Sith committed upon their ancestors. The Republic was asking for volunteers to increase their capacity to wage the war.

The Jedi learned of a new base operated by Revan himself in the outer rim and sought to destroy it and acquire information. The first land battle had begun.

The Republic launched an attack but quickly learned that the soldiers under Revan fought differently. It was a style that quickly sent the Republic soldiers packing. The Revanites wore a new style of armor, similar to the Mandalorians, yet different. It was soon apparent that it was going to be harder than they thought to take them down.

The battle went poorly for the Republic.

Thousands dead, many wounded and many deserters.

With no hope of winning the war on their own, The Republic began to look for allies to help them fight in the war. The one advantage they had, was that they had vast amounts of resources. So they were willing to pay mercenaries and bounty hunters to fight for them.

That didn't work so well; for no one, no matter who fought under them, was able to defeat the Revanites, who always sent them packing. Within six months, the Revanities seized most of the Outer-Rim and they were beginning to push towards the Mid-Rims.

Bastila remembered Revan. She remembered him as a Padawan of the Jedi Order.

She's seen him a few times. He was always accompanied by his friend Alek. She even remembers seeing a female Jedi alongside him. The two would spar and laugh and have fun.

Even back then, they were always at odds with the Jedi High Council. Revan was learning as much as he could, as fast as he could. By the time he was fifteen years old, he knew more about the Force than half his masters. He was also able to best many of their knights. He was so skilled, he was promoted to Knight at the same young age, but the Council denied him the rank of Master.

When he was sixteen, the Mandalorian Wars erupted. The Republic was repeatedly asking the Jedi for aid, but the Council refused, believing there was more to the Mandalorian Wars than they were told. Bastila sided with the council, trusting in their wisdom and experience. Revan did not. He voiced that they should aid The Republic because they were losing, and if they did, many lives would be lost. It wouldn't be long before the Mandalorians entered the Republic core worlds themselves and reigned terror in every star system.

This caused him and the council to get into many heated exchanges. Finally, Revan had enough. He called the Jedi to arms himself, forcingly getting his messages across to all Jedi and announcing their need to ally themselves with The Republic

Many Jedi answered the call, and it wasn't just Padawans and Knights that joined, several Masters also joined.

Within a month, the Holonews sang praise to Revan who not only quickly took command of the Republic Military but turned the tide of the war. Instead of the Mandalorians invading The Republic, the Mandalorians were now on the defensive. Revan's tactics were without flaw.

The four Jedi Generals continued to receive praise from the citizens of The Republic:

Revan.

Malek.

Meetra Surik.

Jaden Korr.

Many of them were considered the best the Republic and the Jedi had to offer. They won every battle they participated in and were increasingly turning the tides of the war.

While many in the Republic were happy, Bastila noticed that the Jedi Council was not. She remembers seeing Senators talking to the Council in closed sessions. It was unclear what they spoke about but neither side seemed happy when the sessions were over.

Bastila looked down and wondered what happened to Revan. Why did he turn? He used to be the Champion of the Republic.

The Jedi Civil War went poorly for The Republic. Every offensive launched was met with failure. They were unable to stop the Revanities.

It was impossible for the Jedi to stay out of the war. Revan was targeting them directly. He attacked their enclaves and burned them to the ground. He took the padawans as prisoners and killed the instructors or Masters. The Jedi were forced to fight back.

Yet even with the Jedi's help, things weren't going well.

That was until Bastila joined her first battle. By now almost every Jedi of a certain age was expected to assist in the war.

Her first battle started ineptly. The Revanities, with their superiority in technology, were hammering the Republic Forces. Bastila reached out when she felt all the deaths of her comrades echo all around her. She felt the Republic forces men and women thinking of their loved ones as they died. Bastila was so in depth with the force, that she was able to reach out to all of them and protect them in any way she could.

That was when the tide of the battle began to turn.

For the first time in the war, for the first time since Revan appeared, the Republic began to push back the Revanities. They forced them to retreat.

The Republic cheered for the first time. The Council looked at her in astonishment

It was clear what her powers were.

Battle Meditation.

An extremely rare and powerful Force ability.

They began using her Battle Mediation on many fronts, turning the sway of the war to the Republic's favor. They were winning.

At least, at first.

After their ninth victory, Revan quickly adapted to Bastila Battle Meditation. He started attacking multiple fronts, and Bastila wasn't powerful enough to repel them all so quickly, nor could the Republic send her to some many fronts so quickly. The Republic, for the first time since they gain the advantage, was stumped.

To regain their momentum and to regain the public's trust, they decided to form a large-scale offensive.

Bastila was sent with a large task force to cripple a Revanite Station to halt their invasion.

The battle went well. The Revanities were quickly put on the defensive, and they were making a slow retreat. Their ships started to get damaged, and they were starting to get discouraged.

Bastila and her troops focused on defeating the enemy. Hoping to bring an end to the battle.

That was until she screamed.

She felt someone attack her through the Force. It was power, a power she's never felt before.

The Jedi and officers gathered around her to see what was wrong.

She told them that someone was attacking her through the force and she couldn't use her Battle Mediation anymore.

That was only the beginning of the end.

The Republic sensors went off. Therefore they could not pick up the enemy reinforcements arriving.

The larger and more powerful ships were the Revanites capital ships at eight hundred meters. The Republic largest warship was nearly six hundred meters long.

What came out of hyperspace next completely demoralized Bastila and The Republic forces.

In a dagger-like shape, a new warship had appeared. At nearly twelve hundred meters long.

That was when she sensed him.

Revan had come.

His ship immediately attacked the Republic Fleet. Their shields could not withstand the firepower of the turbolasers of the Dreadnaught. The Republic ships were being torn apart. Even their capital ship, the Paragon-Class was taking serious damage. They had no choice, they had to retreat. Out of the fifty ships that were with them, only eight of them escaped. And even these were seriously damaged. Two exploded in hyperspace because of the damage inflicted upon their hyperdrives.

Revan's victory looked inevitable. Hope was nearly gone.

Until Republic command came up with a desperate plan.

They had learned that Revan was heading to Fondor to get his ships repaired and resupplied. They were going to intercept Revan's ship, board it, and either capture or kill him.

Bastila was surprised upon learning of this idea. But she was put on the strike team. They believed the Jedi Master's could distract Revan long enough for her to use her Battle Meditation to defeat him.

While there were many masters and knights that were part of the plan, the one that was with her was Twi'lek Jedi Master Zhar Lestin who once trained Revan when he was a padawan. He was more than confident enough to engage Revan in lightsaber combat. He trained him after all.

"All teams ready?" asked Master Lestin.

"Yes Master Lestin," said the pilot.

"The fleet is jumping out of lightspeed." alerted the co-pilot.

Bastila felt the fleet jumping out of lightspeed.

However, the ship immediately began to rock, and she was nearly thrown from her seat. The sounds of the sirens could be heard all throughout the ship.

"We've been engaged! All crew to your battle stations!" shouted an officer over the intercom.

Bastila could sense it, the Revanities ships were already firing at them and Bastila deduced the ship was taking some serious punishment.

"We have to go," suggested the pilot as the shuttles left the Paragon-Class and quickly headed towards the Fondor Space Station. They could see the massive dreadnaught stationed at the space station.

"Bastila use your Battle Mediation," Aldren Dayos commanded.

Bastila does as she is told, she closes her eyes and tries to use her Battle Meditation.

 _"Bastila,"_

Bastila heard Revan calling out to her, reaching out to her and she involuntarily shuddered.

 _"Come Bastila. I await you on the Bridge,"_ Revan spoke again.

 _"You're reign is over Revan,"_ Bastila growled in an attempt to bring back her confidence.

Bastila opened her eyes, but she didn't see herself back in the shuttle. She was in a desert. It was dark. She could see only the stars and sand around her. She was very confused. She looks around and could see nothing in sight. Only desert and the stars.

She felt someone touch her shoulder from behind and a sudden warmth entered her. Bastila let herself embrace this feeling for the moment.

"Amazing isn't it," said Revan from behind her.

Bastila jumped and quickly spun around to see him standing before her.

This was the first time she's ever really seen him since his turn to the dark side. He was wearing all black, and his mask made him as elusive as ever. He looked at her deeply, and she had a hard time figuring out what he was thinking.

"You can't win." She snarled.

"I already have. I am so glad you've come, I really am." He sounded sincere, making her look at him in surprise. Then it slowly came to her as to why he really wanted her here.

"I will never join you Revan. I didn't before; I won't now." Bastila retorted in defiance.

Revan chuckled as if he was amused, "I know. You've caused me quite some grief you know. However, you will join me. I have such big plans for you Bastila. It's only a matter of time before you're by my side."

"Never." hissed Bastila.

"You will be a promising apprentice. I eagerly await to see you in person," He said before soon disappearing, and she found her world spinning.

"Bastila." Master Lestin called as she jolted awake and looked at the Master.

"He knows I am here. He wants me here. I'm endangering the mission." Bastila voiced worriedly. Something about Revan's words about turning her to the dark side caused a shiver to run down her spine.

"It's too late to turn back now. We're nearly docked with the ship, but the other shuttles aren't getting so lucky." Master Lestin sighed.

Bastila paused as she that realized the Revanites starfighters were engaging the shuttles with their escort fighters gone. Most likely they'd been destroyed. The shuttles were desperately trying to evade the starfighters, but they weren't maneuverable, so many of them exploded as they were hit.

"Can you use your Battle Mediation?" asked Anyara.

Bastila paused to think if she could, then quickly shook her head. If she did, she would be pulled into Revans mindscape. She did not want to be in a presence that would destroy her resolve.

Bastila was thrown out of her seat as the shuttle crashed into Revan's capital ship.

Then she felt the capital ship undocking from the space station and quickly navigated her attack position. She could sense the heavy turbolasers opening firing on the Republic Fleet. She could sense the distress of the Republic men and women as they fled to the escape pods as their ships were destroyed.

Many of them, wouldn't make it.

Bastila stepped out of the shuttle with her lightsaber ignited expecting the Revanites to repel the Republic boarding party; instead, she saw the hanger they entered was empty. No security or any kind of personnel were in sight. Bastila was just as surprised as the strike team that stepped out and looks around.

The hanger door opened and Bastila looked at it. He wanted them here. He was leading them to him.

"Let's go," said Master Lestin.

Bastila shut off her lightsaber and followed Master Lestin. She was thinking of the Jedi Code in her head, hoping it would give her strength. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. Admittedly, she knew deep inside that something was wrong.

They stepped into the hallway and immediately could see it was completely dark.

The lights came on and in a direction that caused Bastila to look down the corridor with concern.

The masters didn't look concerned at all. If anything, they were thrilled that things were going their way. They lacked restraint.

Again, Bastila felt Revan reach out as if he was trying to tell her where he was. She knew he was doing just that.

They walked down the corridor with the Jedi and the Republic soldiers all looking around. Bastila could see this ship technology was light years ahead of what the Republic had. It was far more advanced than anything she's ever seen before. Nothing in the Republic could match this ships technology.

A small droid appeared in front of them. It was a droid unlike any other they'd seen before. It had arms, but was nearly flat and floated around that.

"What is that?" questioned a soldier as he aimed his blaster at the droid. It was moving around them as if it was studying them.

"A droid of some kind," another answered

"Should I destroy it?" said the soldier.

Master Lestin holds up his hand.

"Can you take us to Revan?" Master Lestin asked kindly.

The droid spun its head before going down the corridor.

"I guess that's a yes," said Master Lestin as he walks forward.

Bastila's dread grew. They got help just when they needed it. Yet, they followed the droid towards the bridge elevator. They met no one in their way. It was like this Dreadnought was empty.

They entered right after the droid and pressed the button that would take them to the bridge. Then the droid took off leaving them to face Revan alone.

Bastila still couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. She was expecting the crew of this ship to fight to repel them, yet there has hardly been any sign of the crew. They haven't seen even a single crew member.

They entered the elevator and quickly enter the bridge.

Bastila was expecting to see Revanities Soldiers and Sith all over the bridge prepared to defend it. Instead, they saw the standard crew at their stations, carrying out their duties. For the most part, they completely ignored the Jedi and Republic soldiers.

Standing at the bridge looking at the battle was Revan. He was just standing there as if he was completely oblivious to their approach.

Bastila approached him with caution. She couldn't really sense anything from him. He just looked on towards the battle and Bastila for the brief moment could see the Republic ships were being destroyed.

Several green turbo blasters hit the capital ship, but there was no damage. Bastila and the Jedi strike team momentarily lost their balance but Revan and his crew were completely unfazed by this attack.

Revan held up his hand, causing the Republic Soldiers and the Jedi to pause. He turned as the holocommunicator activated next to him. Darth Malak appeared and looked at Revan.

"Malak, a bit ambitious aren't you." Revan taunted

Malak turns and faces his master.

"Revan, that blast should have…"

"Killed me? Do you honestly believe I wouldn't have been aware of your coup?" said Revan.

Malak's eyes narrowed at his Master's word.

"I took precautions. Do you not remember the last time you disobeyed me? What I did?" Revan questioned as he looked at Malak.

Bastila heard the rumors. Revan sent Malek to seize Telos IV. Instead of capturing it, Malak destroyed it and bombarded it to dust. Revan was most displeased. So displeased, that before Malak could even defend himself, Revan with a single swing of his lightsaber, took Malak's jaw off. Which caused him to wear that metal jaw to hide his injury and his shame.

"You think yourself so wise Revan. Then I challenge you to mok'ta" said Malek.

Mok'ta? What was that? Bastila thought.

"You violated mok'ta when you opened fire upon my ship and tried to have me killed you. I knew of your treachery long before you even had the nerve to launch it. You fear to face me. That's why you use long-range attacks in hopes of defeating me. If it wasn't for that monitoring device I put in your jaw, I might have never noticed," explained Revan, a smirk adorning his features under the mask. Bastila could sense the pleasure coming off Revan.

Malek was surprised to hear this.

"You never were one to form strategies or think ahead. Goodbye Malek, I do want you to know, that you were a good friend to me when we stood by one another." Revan ended the holocall.

A female bridge officer ordered, "Open fire upon the Leviathan."

The crew did. Bastila could sense the heavy turbolasers shifting and aiming at the small, eight hundred meter Leviathan. The green blasts impacted on the Levitation as it quickly turned around in an attempt to jump into hyperspace and get away from the attack. Already Bastila could see the Leviathan was taking serious damage.

However as soon as it jumped, an explosion could be seen from where the usual blue lines of hyperspace would be.

"May the Force be with you Alek," Revan whispered. He turned to face the Republic Strike Team.

"I must thank you, Master Lestin, for bringing Bastila Shan to me," Revan smiled under his mask, even though it could not be seen.

Bastila stepped forward and ignited her lightsaber. The yellow blade appeared in front of her as she was prepared to fight perhaps the most powerful Dark Lord in history.

"You can't win Revan. It's over," said Bastila.

The other Jedi ignite their lightsabers as blue and green glow appeared around her. There were six Jedi's and four soldiers with one officer. They had numbers; they could win. So long as the crew ignored them.

Revan stepped forward until he was mere inches from Bastila's lightsaber edge. The yellow glow was reflecting off his armor.

"Can't I?" said Revan as he reached out and grabbed her lightsaber with his hands. Bastila could hear the sound of her lightsaber hissing against his hand. He then swung his hand down, and Bastila's lightsaber turned off.

Fear finally took over her as she gaped at him. She couldn't see anything past his mask, but she could only guess he was amused by this.

The Jedi attack and Revan, without even grabbing his lightsaber, dodged their attacks. He easily sidestepped each of their blows. The soldiers opened fire. Revan, however, raises his hand and to Bastila's surprise, the yellow blaster bolts bounce off Revan's hand and rebound towards the soldiers, killing them at once. Revan reaches out and Force chokes the Republic Officer as he attempts to gasp for air. It didn't take him long for him to suffocate to death as Revan crush his windpipe.

The Jedi's back away with Bastila, who looks at Revan in amazement.

This was the power they've never seen before. They couldn't even touch him.

"I don't need any of you alive. I only want Bastila," said Revan as he stood before them.

"You can't have her. You have been defeated, Revan," said Master Lestin.

Revan chuckled.

"Surely you jest Master Lestin. You honestly believe you can defeat me? Even if Bastila uses her Battle Meditation to aid you, the results will not change." said Revan.

"I taught you well Revan. That is why it pains me to see a student like you who has fallen. However, while I did teach you everything you know, I never taught you everything I know." said Master Lestin as he looks upon his former pupil.

"I know. That is why I always sought other masters, other teachers. I hunger for knowledge. It could be my only flaw. I thirst for knowledge. It is true that you and most of my master's only taught me so much. However…. I have learned things that the Jedi Order has never heard or seen before." said Revan as Bastila could practically see that smile under his mask.

Revan pulled out his lightsaber and activated it. A purple glow appeared, and he stood there calmly and ever so confident.

"The Mandalorian Wars has taught me much. So much, that I have foreseen the future. The Jedi Council is blind, my eyes have been opened. Soon, I shall awaken Bastila, who will take her place as my apprentice." declared Revan with confidence in his words.

"Never," Bastila growled. She grabbed her lightsaber and threw it at Revan. He casually caught it.

Bastila made to activate it in hopes of injuring the Dark Lord. Instead, she found herself unable to move.

 _'Statis? When did he?'_

"Let me show you, you who have forever seen the Force… see it through my eyes. See what I witnessed during the Mandalorian Wars." Revan spoke. He brought his hands up, and an orange beam erupted from his hands, hitting the Jedi Strike Team. They were lifted in the air, and their mouths flew open. Bastila watched in horror as she was sure her comrades would be screaming if they could. They were twisting and turning in the air. She couldn't bear to watch.

Then it ended before she knew it. The Jedi hit the ground and didn't get up. They had looks of fear written upon their face.

Bastila could only look at them in grief. She couldn't sense any life in them at all.

It was hopeless. They had no hope to defeat Revan.

She then felt him brush the back of his fingers against her face. She turned to face him with fear written on her features.

"My apprentice," said Revan. He placed his hand under her chin and looked at her. Bastila felt fear and dread fill her body. She couldn't move, and she was defenseless. She couldn't even begin to image what horrors awaited her.

Would he torture her? Molest Her? Rape her?

"Sleep. We have much to talk about." Revan smiled under his mask, as he brought his hand up to her head and swayed it down. Bastila felt herself begin to lose consciousness. She expected to hit the ground, but instead, she fell into Revan's arms, and she knew no more.

* * *

Author Notes: I have read many of these Revan/Bastila stories. I find them great. So much That I want to write one. Even if the story and theme are long overdue. I hope everyone enjoys.


	2. In Revan's Shadow

**Knightfall**

 **Chapter 02: In Revan's Shadow**

Bastila stirred as she slowly woke up. She, for a brief moment, wondered where she was. Then it came back to her. The battle with Revan on the bridge. How he bested the strike team with ease. He didn't even try to fight them. He just… beat them. Then he took her prisoner.

Bastila jolted up with a start, expecting to find herself strapped to a table or something. Where she would be awaiting her torture.

Instead, she was in her custom Jedi robes, unshackled and for the most part, unharmed.

She got up and looked around.

She wasn't surprised to find her lightsaber wasn't anywhere nearby. Revan must have it with him, or he just destroyed it.

Bastila fully surveyed her cell.

She was fairly surprised by her surroundings. Her cell… looked like a luxury room. The bed looked king-sized, and the sheets felt like silk, there even was a wardrobe near the corner. She walked over to it and could see several pieces of clothing inside. They looked really expensive.

Bastila continued to inspect her cell, and made her way towards a door she noticed looked unlocked. It led towards a bathroom with a shower and a tub. There were a mirror, a sink and several appliances that would suit her.

This was very strange.

Wasn't she captured by the Dark Lord? Wasn't she supposed to be in some gruesome prison? Things were very confusing.

She closed her eyes and tried to sense what was going on around her. After detecting so many people she didn't recognize, she finally found Revan's presence. He was talking to what appeared to be his officers.

Bastila opened her eyes and immediately figured she had to find a way out, she couldn't stay a captive of the Dark Lord of the Sith. She had to return to the Republic.

She quickly went to the only other door in the room and found it was locked. There was no control panel for it to be open. This wasn't a surprise. She doubted she would be allowed to freely roam around the ship, even with the luxury he's presented to her. She reached out with the Force and attempted to force the door open. It hissed as it slid open and Bastila quickly stepped out in hopes of making a quick escape

Only for a blaster hilt to hit her in the head, causing her to fall backward. She looked up to see an orange droid standing over her.

"Statement: The Master will be pleased to see you're awake. However, should you attempt to escape I am authorized to subdue you in any way possible. Observation: While it disappoints me that I am not allowed to kill or cause serious injury to you, the master did state it would be a testament to my programming to subdue you without harming you," said the droid.

Bastila looked at the droid in surprise.

She should have expected to have a guard be posted at her cell. A droid doesn't need sleep and rarely needs to shut down. So it could watch her without the need for changing shifts.

"Can I see the ship?" Bastila questioned, sounding hopeful.

If she could see the ship, she could map out a route to escape.

"Observation: The master suspects you would try to map out a route to escape. Therefore, until you earn his trust, you will remain put. Statement: Someone will be along shortly to provide you nourishment," retorted the droid.

Bastila quickly got back on her feet and stared at the droid.

She was trapped, and she knew it.

"Where are we?" Bastila glanced around, before refocusing her gaze on the droid

"Statement: I do not know. However, the master is currently staging his next assault against the cowardly Republic," The droid answered.

Bastila knew without her; the Republic was most likely going to fall. She was their only and best hope.

Bastila turned around and retreated to her 'cell'. The door slid shut behind her after she entered. She could hear the door locking in place again, sealing her inside.

She sat down in the middle of the room and started meditating, trying to clear her mind and recycle the Jedi Code to ease her fears.

"There is no emotion; there is peace…" She mutters.

The door hissed open, and two women walked in. They had white hair and were dressed in white handmaiden outfits.

"Greetings Lady Bastila Shan, I am Shaar Leslie." One of the handmaidens said.

"I am Kira Isile." The other introduced.

Bastila stood up wondering what was going on. Then she noticed they were holding trays with food. They walk over to the desk and put them down.

Bastila knew she was hungry; she hasn't eaten anything after the Silver Star.

"How long have I been here?" Bastila frowned.

"It's been two days since your capture," said Shaar.

Meaning she hasn't eaten anything in three days.

Bastila calmly walked over to the desk where the two woman stood, they stepped aside and watched carefully. Bastila looked at the food and noticed it was steak. Not just any kind of steak. Judging from the smell, it was likely Kell Dragon meat.

Bastila was starting to wonder how Revan even got his hands on this piece of meat. It was very hard to cook and very expensive. Bastila sits down and starts eating.

The food was delicious. Well prepared and well cooked. This wasn't easy. She ate eagerly, attempting to quickly satisfy her hunger

As a Jedi, she's never had such a meal before. It was most common, and basic foods served to them. She remembered seeing the council members eating luxury foods. It was unjust that they ate with such luxury, while she ate common food.

Bastila finished her meal and admittedly, it was the best one shes had all her life.

"Stand up and get undressed," commanded the Shaar.

Bastila paused and turned to the handmaidens.

"Excuse me?" Bastila blinked.

"We have to see you undress," said Kira.

Bastila paled and wondered what they had in mind.

She struggled as the handmaidens pulled her out of her Jedi robes and set them aside. They pulled her Jedi boots off and before she knew it, she stood naked before them. She's never been naked in the presence of another person before. She felt so embarrassed.

The handmaidens lifted her arms up and examined her carefully as if they were measuring her body with their eyes very carefully.

"She's well developed for a Jedi," Shaar commented.

"She will attract many suitors. No wonder Lord Revan wants her," Kira concurred.

Bastila wasn't sure if this was a compliment or an insult. That didn't stop her cheeks from turning crimson from embarrassment.

Kira trudged around her and examined her behind.

"We'll get you clothing that you can wear soon enough, wear your robes for now," said Shaar as the girls finish.

The door hissed open, and Revan walked in. The handmaidens bowed their heads, and Bastila quickly grabs her Jedi robes and covered her naked figure with them. She didn't want him to see her naked.

"You have everything you need?" Revan questioned.

"Yes Lord Revan, we just need to order the robes," answered Shaar.

Revan nodded his head, and the handmaidens exited the room, leaving Bastila alone with Revan.

Bastila attempted to cross her legs and hold her upper robes tighter in front of her to shield him from seeing her like this. She wished the handmaidens hadn't left. She could have asked them to shield her from him. Who was she kidding? They probably would have just watched if Revan attempted to rape her.

"You'll get used to it. You will learn to give into your passions," Revan smirked, rather suggestively.

"Passion puts you on the path of the Dark Side." She hissed.

"Is it?"He stepped forward, causing Bastila to take a step back. She then noticed he had his lightsaber on his belt. She reached out with the force and summoned it into her grasp. She ignited it, and the purple blade sizzled to life as she points his blade at him.

Revan, however, used the force to summon the robe she was holding away from her, she seemed rather insecure about her body. Bastila shut off the lightsaber and squatted down, attempting to cover her breasts.

"My lightsaber," Revan stretched out his hand.

Bastila looked at him in blind fury and hatred but did as he requested and gave him his lightsaber.

Revan removed his cloak and threw it over her.

Bastila covered herself with it, confusion evident in her features.

"If you're going to torture me, just get it over with. I will never turn," Bastila scowled.

Revan bent down and maneuvered his fingers under her chin, pushing her head up so she could look into his mask.

"You believe I torture my prisoners? I am not Malek. It is true you are a prisoner here, but I will treat you as an honored guest. There is much I have to tell you," Revan assured her.

"I will not listen to your lies," hissed Bastila.

"Lies. I will only tell you the truth, young Bastila. You remind me so much of her. Her fire, her passion, her skills. I see much of her in you," he sighed, almost sadly.

Bastila knew immediately who he was talking about.

Meetra Surik. The Jedi Exile. One of his most promising generals and if the rumors were true… his lover.

Bastila had watched the council judge her for her actions, and exile her from the Jedi Order for choosing to follow Revan and go to war. When they requested her lightsaber, she turned to the Jedi Stone Tablet and punctured the lightsaber into it. She then told the council a very chilling warning. They would regret turning their backs on her and Revan. She told all the Jedi present that the council was blind, that the dangers she fought in the Mandalorian Wars would soon come for them and the Council didn't have the power to stop it.

With her piece said, she turned and walked away. She was never seen or heard from again.

Bastila wondered if Revan was waging this war for what the Jedi Council had done to her. She heard many rumors that he loved her more than anything and that they had… many passionate nights together. It was the talk all over the holonet as the Mandalorian Wars raged on. Many said they were the perfect couple. The Power Couple of the Republic.

"When the handmaidens return with your robes, I will return to you," said Revan.

"I will not turn," Bastila insisted.

Revan reaches up towards his mask and removes it.

Bastila was surprised by what she saw. She has seen holovids of Sith when they use the power of the Dark Side of the Force. Their eyes were yellow with black veins surrounding their faces and bodies. Their faces and bodied look scared. What she saw here, was Revan… exactly as he was when he left for the Mandalorian Wars, with no hint of the Dark Side corrupting him.

Dark hair, white eyes, and very... handsome.

Revan grabbed her hand and placed it on his face, staring deeply into her eyes.

She could feel it, his power his… alignment.

She's heard the rumors of the possibility of being grey. Those were rare cases, close to none being known currently.

With him, she felt the power, both light and dark, intertwining and yet circling one another within him. Neither was trying to dominate over the other; they existed deep inside of him in perfect harmony.

How was this even possible.

This was Darth Revan.

He was evil.

He was a Dark Lord of the Sith.

He was…

Revan pulled her up, gliding his hands on her thigh so her legs wrapped around his waist before he shifted his hands to her buttocks and held her from there.

"I want you," Revan whispered, before leaning forward and kissing her.

Bastila was completely stunned. She didn't know what to think of the kiss. Her hands were on her chest, and she could feel her inner conflict. A part of her wanted to reject him, but another part enjoying being kissed.

 _"Passion leads to the Dark Side; a Jedi has no room for passion."_ Master Vrook voice snaps within her.

"No!" shouted Bastila as she pushed Revan off of her and broke the kiss.

"Passion is wonderful Bastila, one day you'll see that. Now, get dressed and be ready," Revan let her go, allowing her to drop down.

Bastila turned away so he wouldn't see her in this state.

Revan seemed to respect her wishes for him to leave. He turned away and walked out. The hissing of the door signaling his exit.

Bastila has never been in this sort of situation before. The Jedi never said anything about Revan treating his prisoners with care and respect. She only heard about the long endless hours of torture that awaited captives.

Bastila crawled back into bed and tried to rest. She's never felt so vulnerable before.

Not long after, the handmaidens returned with several robes.

Bastila stood up naked as the handmaidens began to dress her. It was a black outfit, it wasn't tight, but she could feel it press her skin.

When they finished, Bastila wondered what Revan's end game was.

Bastila looked at the mirror to see if the outfit suited her. The handmaidens sat her down and started working on her hair. Bastila wasn't used to this sort of treatment. She was unsure of what to do. So she sat there quietly and let them work on her hair.

When they finished, she was actually amazed at her appearance. She hardly recognized herself.

The door hissed open. Bastila turned to see Revan walking in. Bastila fully turned to him, feeling slightly afraid of him again. She was still a prisoner after all.

"How is she?" Revan opted not to ask directly.

"She should be well," Shaar retorted.

"Leave us," Commanded Revan.

The handmaidens bowed and left the room. Bastila sat there, unsure what was going on

"Comfortable?" questioned Revan.

Bastila said nothing. She wanted to hate the Dark Lord more than anything right now. Yet, she felt she had very little reason to, even after all he's done for her and she hated herself for it. However, he has been kind to her and hasn't hurt her. She just sat there, too scared to move.

Revan stepped forward and Bastila felt a lump in her throat. What would he do to her? Why was she so scared of him all of the sudden?

Revan reached out but inevitably paused. She was afraid, her eyes betrayed her.

A light clunk was heard and Bastila looked to see a holopad on the desk.

"It can be boring in here by yourself. Something to ease your mind," he said, and with that, he turned and left. The door opens and closes with his depature.

Bastila looks at the holopad in confusion.

Did they contain secrets to the Dark Side?

Bastila wanted to resist, but temptation and curiosity got the better of her. She picked up the holopad and inspected it.

It was contracted to the Revanite Imperial holonet. She could see the history of the Jedi Order. That wasn't possible, much of the history had been lost. Yet here it was.

The Jedi Order never really became a 'military' until the Great Hyperspace War. When the Sith first revealed themselves.

Even though many believe the Sith threat was destroyed, some believed they would return.

Many Jedi's fell and became Sith. Yet, the true Sith were elusive as always, with many believing they were truly gone.

Bastila dug deeper, trying to learn as much as she could. Get as much valuable information she could so when she returned to the Republic, she would be able to give them intel on the Revanites.

Revan and his forces were indeed large, and his forces were growing with each passing day. Many systems, from the Outer-rim towards the Inner rim, remembered Revan and what he did for them in the Mandalorian Wars. His greatest supporter came from Chandrila and Corellia.

Chandrila was under Republic martial law. Yet the people had formed a resistance and they fought to free their planet from the Republic in Revan's name.

Revan was hiring smugglers to give the people food and weapons to fight the Republic soldiers stationed on Chandrila.

Bastila was surprised by this. She looked around and could see many worlds the Republic had under martial law were also facing the resistance threat.

No wonder why the Republic forces were stretched so thin. They weren't just facing an invasion from Revan, they were facing a lot of resistance groups attempting to segregate themselves from the Republic.

Bastila was looking over all this information and realize there was much she didn't know. She only knew what her master's told her. If anything, they simply told her to trust in their wisdom and guidance.

The door hissed open, making Bastila turn to see the handmaidens return with more food.

"Do you have questions?" Shaar asked.

"Are you slaves?"

"No. We are simple handmaidens. In our culture, we believe in serving others is the highest reward possible. Just as we serve others, we do not hesitate to defend what we believe in. No master truly controls us. Revan mostly uses us to treat and interact with prisoners and the wounded," Shaar answered

"Am I being treated like this because Revan wants to turn me?" Bastila questioned

"Not really. True, your treatment is better than most would receive, but your treatment is like this because Revan doesn't torture his prisoners. You'll only get the interrogation treatment if you fight and cause problems," Explained Shaar.

So she wouldn't be torture if she obeyed, "Where is Revan?" asks Bastila.

"In a meeting with his commanders," replied Shaar.

Bastila nodded her head. The handmaidens bowed and left. Bastila ate her food, trying to think of a plan to escape.

The longer she was here, the more her inner conflict grew. She had to get away from Revan before he truly corrupts her.

Revan expected her to be obedient since he had her lightsaber and had her locked in a cell. She knew little fighting techniques, and she came to the conclusion that her only chance was to attack him when he entered the room. The moment she got the drop on him, she would run to the hanger and commandeer a shuttle.

Days went by, and she quickly lost track, she could only assume a week had gone by since her initial capture, and he hadn't shown up. The handmaidens dressed her, did her hair, they cleaned her nails, brought her food, changed her sheets, and cleaned her 'cell'.

Then Revan finally returned to her cell.

Bastila was meditating when she sensed he was approaching. She quickly stood by the door and as soon as it opened, she tried to drop kick him. He casually swiped her feet to the side as if he was expecting it. Bastila stood up and force pushed Revan deeper into her cell. She quickly stepped outside her cell and locked the door. The orange droid wasn't standing guard.

She knew she had to get to the hanger. She turned to run, only to run into someone who held her to prevent her from falling down.

"Now how should I punish you?" It was Revan.

Bastila looked up to him. She looked back at her cell before looking back at him again.

"How…?" was all she could say.

"Phase Walk. Very useful," answered Revan.

Revan maneuvered behind her, holding both her arms behind her. He put her on the cell door.

"Now how should I punish you?" repeated Revan.

Bastila was well aware of this position, Revan could rape her and she could do nothing to stop him. She attempted to kick free or free her arms but it was no use.

She couldn't see anything past his mask. Yet she couldn't let herself get raped, not without a fight. Bastila twisted, turned, and kicked, trying to get free. She somehow broke one arm free when she forcibly turned her body over.

Revan, however, still had a grip on her other arm. He quickly slammed her into her cell door and restrains her, again.

"Spread your legs," Revan commanded.

Bastila didn't. She was horrified about what was about to happen to her.

A sudden pain erupted within her.

"This is either going to hurt a lot, or very little. Your choice," he mused.

She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks as she submitted to Revan. She spreads her legs, fearing the worst.

"Don't fight," said Revan.

Bastila could feel more tears falling as Revan's hands let go of her wrists and grab her butt cheeks. Bastila resisted sobbing, she didn't want to give him that satisfaction, yet the tears fell. Revan was getting to her. She didn't dare attempt to fight it anymore. Revan could easily overpower her in a split second. If she fought him, he would torture her.

Revan's hand left her buttocks, finding their way upwards. Bastila knew what he was going to do. She let out a moan as Revan began to touch her breast, and only then did she sob. How could she be enjoying this?

She wished he killed her. She couldn't bare to be his trophy.

Revan spun her around, grabbing her buttocks, and lifted her in the air so she was level with him.

"Was your punishment so bad?" Revan questioned.

Bastila said nothing. She's never been touched before. Even if she was mortified at Revan molesting her, she did enjoy it to an extent. A very, small one.

"When I take you, you will give yourself willingly to me," said Revan in amusement.

Bastila wanted to say it would never happen. Yet a part of her knew, it would happen. How long will she be able to resist him?

"Come, it's time for your training," Revan put her down, holding her hand.

"Huh?" She finally spoke.

"I told you remember, you're my apprentice. Now come, I must see your skills first hand," said Revan.

Bastila was stunned. Revan let her go completely and walked down the corridor. "Come." He repeated.

Bastila could have taken off. She wasn't chained or in cuffs. Nor did she have a shock or slave collar on her. She could have tried to escape!

Instead, she found herself following Revan.

Revan led her to a training room. She could see dummies, weapons, blasters, and even target dummies.

Revan removed his cloak and set it down. Bastila could see three lightsabers on his belt. One she recognized as his, the one he made as a padawan. The purple lightsaber. The other was new, an unknown. The third was hers.

Revan removes her lightsaber from his belt and tossed it to her. Bastila caught it.

"Let's see how good you are," Revan ignited his lightsaber, making the purple blade appear.

Bastila realized this was her chance. She could kill Darth Revan and end the war.

Bastila's yellow blade appeared when she ignited her own lightsaber, standing in the Jedi ready stance.

She thrust forward with her saber but Revan swats her attack to the side with his own lightsaber. Bastila stumbles to the side as she looks back at Revan.

Bastila tried again, keeping up her attack but Revan kept parrying her them.

Revan blocked her high blow before tripping her foot. She nearly lost her balance and fell forward but Revan hit her with the hilt of his blade and made her to stumble backwards and fall on her butt, she looked up to see a purple lightsaber pointed down at her.

Bastila attempted to back away but Revan kept his lightsaber to her.

Bastila hit his blade aside and quickly rolled to the side before getting to her feet. Revan stood there calmly and turned to face her.

Bastila realized she had to become more aggressive and increase her speed.

She attacked with blinding fury but Revan blocked her every strike, no matter how fast her attack was, he blocked her every blow.

The purple blade spun and nearly hits her in the face. She brought her yellow blade up to block the attack and leaned back from Revan's strike strength.

Revan suddenly kneed her in the gut causing her breath to hitch. She fell on all fours trying to regroup but paused as she felt the heat of a lightsaber resting next to her head. The purple glow was on the right side of her face and she could see the purple out of the corner of her eyes. She looks behind her to see Revan standing there with his blade pointed at her. He could have killed her with ease had he been serious.

Revan pulled his blade aside and stepped back as Bastila grabbed her lightsaber and stood back up.

She attacked again, but Revan was ready. He spins around with amazing reflex and parried her attack.

' _So this is what it's like to fight an Elite from the Mandalorian Wars,'_ thought Bastila as she attempted to attack again.

Revan wasn't even using tricks or anything of the sort to defeat her. No combinations or styles. It was just the basics, and he was besting her.

Bastila backed away and she attempted to regroup again. Revan attacked again, and he was suddenly faster than before.

' _He's faster than before. I almost couldn't see or sense his attack.'_

Revan attacked her with blinding speed, Bastila couldn't attack or repel, she could only block each blow. She was backing up as she brought her lightsaber up but her lightsaber was being swatted to the side with each blow.

' _It's no good, I can't keep up.'_ Bastila thought. She saw a blow coming for her, but she couldn't block it. She ducked as the purple blade swings past her overhead.

Finally, she saw an opening. It appeared for only a split second. As the purple blade swung past her, she swings her blade and scored a hit on Revan's shoulder. It wasn't a deep wound and but it left a mark.

"Argh," Revan groaned, hands flying onto his shoulder.

Bastila had a smile on her face.

' _I can beat him. I just have to focus and…'_

Revan attacked her again with lightning speed, she brought her lightsaber up to block but somehow his attack bypassed her defenses and cut her own shoulder. Bastila groaned, grabbing her shoulder in response; causing her to lower her lightsaber and turn around away from Revan. The cut wasn't deep, but it hurt and she had no protection.

Revan brings his lightsaber down and cuts her thigh, causing her to cry out and fall to the ground while holding her thigh. Her lightsaber falls out of her grasps as she looks at Revan standing above her. She felt afraid. The intent she was sensing from him didn't feel promising.

' _He's going to kill me.'_

Revan stood above her looking down at her as she attempted not to show weakness. It was hard but at this moment, she feared for her life.

Then he shut off his lightsaber and calls hers to his hand. He clips them on his belt.

He bent down, picked her up and put her on his back. He was holding her legs as she was being carried by him. He walked out of the room and into the corridors.

"Aren't you a little embarrassed to carry me like this?" asks Bastila, as he trudged past several Revanite crew members. They said nothing as they past Revan and Bastila. Bastila could only wonder what the crew would talk about once they saw her being carried by their the master, the Dark Lord.

"Not really. You will find we are very different from the Republic and the Jedi. Even if my men and women see you being carried by me, it means nothing. If anything, it's a great honor," Revan retorted.

Bastila deeply wondered how so. He was a Sith Lord. The greatest evil in the galaxy that was threatening The Republic and the Jedi Order.

Bastila turned her head and knew she couldn't do much in her situation. She knew she was deep in the Revanite territory. She had no means of escape. After passing the halls, all she could see was security personnel, crew members, even soldiers all walking the ship. This ship was big too and, it had nearly a thousand personnel assigned to it. Three thousand were standard crew members, but the rest were soldiers. She could see Dark Jedi's and Soldiers all walking around. Not even she would be able to evade all of them.

Revan took her to the medical bay and lay her down on the bed.

The medical bay was big. Almost like a small hospital. Bastila looks around and could see the ship medical bay was more advanced than anything the Republic had to offer.

"Revan, what brings you here? You're not normally one who just drops by," said a female, walking into the room.

Bastila looked at her and could see she was a Mirialan. Her green skin and tribal facial tattoos gave her away. Bastila was surprised to see Revan bow his head to the doctor.

"Not really, I went overboard with my apprentice. Check up on her. Then have the guards escort her back to her room," Revan commanded

The doctor nodded her head and Revan turned to leave.

Bastila looked at the female doctor as she walked up to her. She gives Bastila a smile.

"So you're the one," she said.

Bastila said nothing, tilting her head only.

"You've caused us a lot of grief you know. You and your Battle Meditation. If our people were greenhorns we may have given up on fighting the war. Thankfully, Revan is highly experienced and one of the best strategist out there. He knew he would capture you. He is also confident enough that you will join our cause," The doctor explained

"I won't," said Bastila in defiance.

The doctor looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Revan is rarely wrong. I really can't think of a time he has been wrong. What do you know of this war?" asked the doctor.

"That Revan seeks to enslave the galaxy under the Sith," Bastila answered

This, of course, is what the Jedi Council told her. She believed them, how could they be wrong?

The doctor looks at her as if she was disappointed.

"You sound like a Jedi puppet. You have chains on you. The council's leash pet," She insulted

"The Jedi serve to protect the Galaxy," shouted Bastila in protest. She wouldn't let this doctor insult the Jedi Order.

"Then why did they leave my people to the Mandalorians?" she snapped back.

Bastila fell silent.

She was a victim of the Mandalorian Wars.

"The Jedi felt patience was important…"

"So they were willing to sacrifice billions of lives, let the Mandalorians rain death upon so many star systems, let them gain strength, destroy the Republic. When would they have gotten involved?" she questioned Bastila.

Bastila fell silent for the second time.

The truth was, the Jedi Council may have never gotten involved with the war. Even with Revan winning and asking repeatedly for aid from the Jedi Council, they refuse to budge. Revan asked them for aid many times, publicly asking them on many occasions. He kept putting them in a corner. It was suspected that by asking publicly with the Republic watching they would give in, yet they didn't. Because of it, the Jedi Order was facing a lot of bad public reputation.

Even after the war ended, the citizens were boycotting the Jedi Order for not joining the war. They were blaming the Jedi Order for the deaths of so many soldiers and citizens.

"We hate the Republic and the Jedi Order. They care nothing for those who are suffering. There's so much you do not know about what is going on in this war that is happening." The doctor snarled.

Bastila said nothing as she leans back and thinks hard.

The massacre of Miral was a well-known document. Unlike the Cathar's, Revan quickly arrived to aid in the Mirialians defense. With him at the front, they cut the Mandalorians down until they forced them to leave the planet. Instead of a planet-wide massacre, only a third of the Mirialians were massacred. She heard rumors that many Mirialans joined Revan's cause and help him with the war.

The Mirialans weren't the only ones to join Revan's cause even after he returned as the head of his armada, many worlds he helped protect quickly joined his cause over the Republic.

Bastila heard the Republic had attempted to keep these worlds with the Republic but they had no luck. She never heard the details, only that the Republic was pushed out of their systems.

"Do you know what happens to the Republic ambassadors that came to our world?" The doctor looked at her.

Bastila turned to her.

"They bribe our leaders for them to cut ties with Revan and join the Republic. Some agreed, but many refused. Those that agreed, were killed by their people. For the Republic ambassadors, they were killed." The doctor said, surprising Bastila who gaped at her. "Like I said, we don't hold the Republic… in high regards."

Bastila lay her head down and though carefully.

It was hard to believe things for the Republic were bad.

Many of these people, were once citizens of the Republic. They once stood and fought for the Republic. Now they were attacking the Republic and winning. Bastila knew without her and her Battle Mediation, the Republic would not last long.

"What is the news from the front?" Bastila asked

The doctor looks over at her from her holopad, "We've seized several planets in the inner rim and began blockades on Corellian Run and Hydian Way," She explained.

In other words, the Revanites were beginning to choke the resources and supplies being sent to the Core Worlds.

Bastila knew the Republic wouldn't last long with supplies diminishing and the Revanities winning every battle.

* * *

Author Notes: So as I'm sure many of you know, not every war is Black and White. I'm using the Jedi Civil War based off a real war in our world and a famous incident in history. One is the American Revolution War. One as you know, America who were once about of the Empire of Britain, separated to form their own independence. The Revanites, who were once about the (Star Wars) Republic, want to break off and form their own government.

Another incident is Rome's transcendence from a Republic to an Empire. How Julius Ceasar bested the Senate army with his soldiers were veterans of war who used to fighting on the front lines. In that battle, Ceasar's men were confident, knew their roles and trusted in their leader. The Senate army was broken, faith was unwavered and was lead by one experience General. So the outcome of that battle was expected.

Much like that ancient battle, Revan forces are outnumbered, but they have experience behind them. The Republic has the numbers, but they don't have any real military leaders behind them.

Tell me what you think of the story so far. This rated M for a reason.


	3. Shadows of the Truth

**Knightfall**

 **Chapter 03: Shadows of the Truth**

Bastila sat in the middle of her room meditating. She was a prisoner, yet she was treated like a guest; needless to say, she was very conflicted. No matter who she met, she was treated with respect. There were those who were suspicious of her. They didn't try to hide it, but they weren't hostile to her. Many blamed her for the deaths of their comrades as a result of her battle meditation.

Yet the more experienced senior officers understood. They did disapprove of her for what she's done to their brethren, but they didn't hate her for it. She really only had two options, stay in the cell forever. When the war ended, she could retire to a nice planet and live in peace. Or she could join them.

Bastila remembered hearing the reports from the Jedi Council and other Jedi who survived the Revanities onslaught. She wasn't so keen on being on the side of the enemy and destroy the people she once stood by.

Then there was Revan. After her training session with him, he tested her force abilities. Needless to say, he was… disappointed.

However, he continued to train her in lightsaber combat and in the Force. At first, she rejected his training and advice. That caused her to fail even worse. When she finally listened to his advice, she saw great improvement in her skills and talents.

The door hissed open and Bastila's eyes blinked open. It wasn't Revan or the handmaidens. It was soldiers.

For a brief moment, she felt they were going to hurt her or even kill her. Or even worse, rape her. Yet they were fully dressed. When she calmed herself down, she sensed no hostility from them.

"Lord Revan requests your presence," said the soldier.

Bastila was surprised by this. Normally Revan himself came to see and take her wherever he wanted.

Bastila stood up and followed the soldiers towards the command deck. Once there, she saw Revan talking to one of his generals. He was young like Revan, black hair, green eyes, and almost the same age. He wore no mask, but he wore black robes that made him look good. It took her a moment to realize who this was.

Jaden Korr. One of the Revanites top Generals and a Jedi Master. Or should she say, a Dark Jedi Master? He defeated Jedi Master Battlemaster Ngani Zho in combat. Many say it was one of the greatest duels they have ever witnessed. Bastila could feel a chill run down her spine as she stood before two of some of the most dangerous men in the Galaxy. He was also one of Revan's closest friend and advisor.

Jaden Korr turned to look at her.

"Bastila Shan," he greeted in a kind voice. Bastila nodded her head, suddenly feeling like she was five years old again. "You have grown to be quiet beautiful. I can see why Revan wants you," continued Jaden.

Bastila blushed a shade of red while trying not to remember the last time Revan 'felt' her.

"You wanted to see me?" Bastila turned to Revan. She didn't call him Lord or Master. She refused to acknowledge him as her master.

Revan took note of her tone but said nothing about her disrespect.

"Interesting, most prisoners would break within a day and call you 'Lord' in fear of their lives," Jaden commented, turning to look at Revan.

Revan said nothing, he just stood there staring at Bastila calmly.

"True," Jaden nodded, as if he concurred to a silent statement, "Her defiance does make her a worthy prize."

Revan turned and walked into the chamber, entering a room with large table. Jaden placed his hand on Bastila and lead her inside.

Inside, she could see other Dark Jedi Masters as well as Admirals and Generals all gathered around.

Bastila felt nervous as she sat down next to Revan, who sat at the 'head' of the table, even though it was round.

"Be seated," commanded a female Dark Jedi once Revan had sat down, and everyone took their seats.

"How goes the war on our fronts?" questioned Revan.

A general cleared his throat.

"Better than expected. Without Bastila Shan to reinforce them with her Battle Meditation, the Republic forces are losing morale. They are retreating faster than we can even launch a second tactical strike against them," The general reported.

"Their navies are still attempting to harass us around their borders. It is unclear if they are trying to best us, drive us out, lure us away, or are merely testing our defenses," An admiral voiced.

"We should push for the Core Worlds," Another general spoke.

"Unwise," Jaden shook his head, " I know you want to end this war quickly and sack their capital, but that is not happening, even if we muster our full strength,"

They couldn't they attack the Core Worlds? This was important information. Bastila suddenly realized she was in a meeting with their leaders. She could learn valuable information.

"Surely you jest, Master Jaden. We have the best military and fleet in the entire Galaxy. We could easily crush the Republic in one swift attack," The general disagreed.

"I'm afraid I must agree with Master Jaden. Unlike the Outer Rim where territories are father stretched, the Core Worlds are closer together. Meaning their defenses will be far greater than what we've seen. We would need to launch multiple campaigns on many fronts to keep them busy and occupied. The Republic isn't throwing everything they have at us just yet. Do not forget, they still outnumber us ten to one," A female Mirialan admiral inputted.

"What is Supreme Commander Rans saying?" Revan turned to a male and female at the table. The man was old, maybe in his fifties or sixties. Yet he carried himself with great pride. The woman was young, most likely in her early twenties yet she too looked like she was equally important.

"He is sending a task force to Hydian Way to end our Blockade. Even if there hasn't been any protests or riots, many in the Senate and Republic Command know once supplies are cut off, they will either starve to death or face planetary riots." said the male.

"What's his plan?" asked Jaden.

The man pressed a button and a holomap appeared in the middle of the table. Hydian Way visualized.

"As you know we have a space station here with a small fleet there to monitor and control traffic. We've already stopped many smugglers from attempting to smuggle goods to the Core Worlds. Yet a large scale attack is coming. With our superior range and technology, Rans wants to have his forces exit lightspeed close to our fleet," The man explained.

"Meaning they would be in range to engage our fleet. Taking away our edge," Jaden nodded.

"Our counter strategy?" Revan asked.

"We know their hyperspace routes and when they will arrive, thanks to our Imperial Operative working under Rans. We're placing mines in their path so when they arrive, their vanguard will be defeated before they can even engage." said the man, who Bastila was guessing was the Director of Intelligence.

They had spies in Republic Command. Bastila could only imagine how this would work out. She had to tell the Republic. She had to...

"The Republic front will be in chaos before they could regroup... How do we ensure they won't evade this trap?" enquired Jaden.

"I suggest having our fighters engage the fleet because they are light and maneuverable, they will not have trouble evading the mines and even can force the Republic ships into death traps," The man replied.

Revan nodded his head.

"I like it. Standard and easy. When can you begin?"

"I already have. For obvious reasons, and given this attack is going happen shortly, I couldn't wait for your permission." answered the man.

Revan nodded his head.

"What of the spies?" asked Jaden.

Bastila ears perked at the mention of spies.

"Unknown. We do suspect they are a crew member of the Valkyrie; or at least one of them. They know Bastila Shan is alive and well and that Lord Revan has taken a personal interest in her. Other than that, we don't know who they are." The woman reported.

Revan tapped his fingers on the table.

"This spy network is causing me a massive headache, almost as much as facing Bastila Battle Meditation," Revan sighed.

Bastila was surprised to hear all of this. There was a spy in the Revanites. Maybe there was hope she could return to the Republic.

"I strongly think it's someone in S.I.S." The Mirialan Admiral commented.

"Agreed. They have been a thorn to our side since the Mandalorian Wars," Jaden concurred.

Bastila paused as she heard this. Apparently, there was a lot she didn't know.

"Why not ask your new pet. She would know…" An Admiral said, pointing a finger at Bastila. Bastila felt her face fall as everyone turned to look at her. Of course, she was a Republic Jedi. The Republic's champion against the Revanities.

"She doesn't," Revan narrowed his eyebrow.

"Don't defend her because of your personal interest Lord Revan. She is-"

"Silence!" snapped Revan and the Admiral fell silent.

"I understand your reasons, Admiral Versio, however… Revan is right. Bastila knows nothing about Republic Command or the spies. She has no information for us that we could use," said Jaden in agreement.

"I find that hard to believe. Someone of her status and abilities. The one who caused us so much trouble for three months. Knows nothing?" Admiral Maressa protested.

"Jaden and Lord Revan are right," said Jedi Master Arya, "Do you not remember the incompetence of the Republic? The Jedi Order is the same way. Yes, Bastila Shan is their star and champion, but she was only that way because that's what they needed her to be. They only told her a portion of the truth and used her as a pawn. Remember, we all were once pawns to the Republic and the Jedi Order."

Bastila looked at Master Arya, her surprise evident. Master Arya was renowned for her wisdom and kind heart. So it astonished her to see how she was with Revan and the Revanities.

"Do you know why we are waging this war young one?" Questioned Master Arya as she turns to Bastila.

Bastila shook her head.

"No, I thought not. Let me guess what the Council told you. That we fell to the dark side, that we had become Sith and seek to engulf the Galaxy fire," Master Arya smiled.

Bastila nodded her head. This was exactly what she heard. She remembered hearing that Revan and his followers had fallen to the Dark Side, they could sense the Dark Side from him. They said the Jedi who once was Revan, was no more.

"This war was bound to happen. The Jedi Civil War. In truth, there has been much unrest in the Jedi Order for centuries. I guess it really began with the rise and fall of Freedon Nadd. After he fell, both the Republic and the Jedi Order slowly began to change, and not for the better," Master Arya continued.

"What you mean?" Bastila spoke for the first time.

"Master Lestin said it didn't he? He taught me everything I knew, but never everything he knew," Revan said. Bastila nodded her head, "This is the way of the Jedi."

"In other words, favoritism. They take Padawans at a very early age to see if they follow their way of thinking and beliefs. Revan was very rebellious towards the Council and their orders. You know this, you saw this many times with Revan and the Council getting into arguments. Revan was powerful, there was no denying that. Yet the Council refused to teach him what he needed to know. He was learning and adapting to fast. Far to fast for the council's liking. He wasn't the only one, even Meetra Surik was hated by the Council," said Master Ayra.

"What do you mean?" questioned Bastila.

"Meetra Surik was a leader. Even at an early age. She could bend others to her will with ease. She was a remarkable leader. When hope was lost, she would stand up and lead the charge many times against the Mandalorians. Sometimes the men and women following her, did so, knowing they were going to die regardless. It… took a toll on her." Jaden voiced

"I don't understand if she could get others to follow her then..." began Bastila.

"You've heard of Force Bonds before haven't you?" said Jaden looking at her.

Bastila nodded her head. She's heard it many times. It normally develops between master and apprentice or even those who are close with one another. The council would never accept relationships in the Jedi Order, believing relationships blinds a Jedi of his duty and would eventually cause them to fall to the dark side.

"Meetra could form Force Bonds so quickly, and very easily. That's not the only thing that happens. She feeds on others. She fed on Malik, Revan and me many times. It's why she was so dangerous in the Mandalorian Wars. The more she fed the more powerful she became. Yet if the bond was severe, say someone died… how do you think it would affect her?" Jaden explained, before looking at her questioningly.

Bastila paled. Sensing so much death to those who she was close to was a dangerous thing. It was bad enough to feel the death of one you loved, but to feel so many at once, it could kill any Jedi.

"Why did she return?" Bastila frowned.

"That is a mystery. The truth is, from what I suspect, is that she needed to face the Council once again. To show them the errors of their ways. She tried to make amends with them. Instead, they cast her out, exiled her out, and if our information is true… strip her of the Force," Jaden explained.

"Strip… her of the Force" repeated Bastila in fear.

"Meaning she can no longer use or sense the Force. She has been lost to us. We are looking for her. Hoping she would return. Yet it's difficult. I hope the Miraluka can help. They can find almost anyone." Revan voiced.

Bastila looked at Revan in surprise.

"She was a remarkable General," said an Admiral.

"No matter how bad things got she always stood tall without fear. She lead us to many victories. Malachor V I believe broke her. To feel hundred of thousands of death echo all around her. It was difficult for many Jedi to feel the Force afterward. For her, it must have been horrible. It should have killed her, to feel so much death echoing around her. I'm surprised she even survived that battle." Jaden sighed

Bastila was surprised to hear this.

"Any luck locating her? At all?" Revan looked hopeful.

The woman with the Imperial Intelligence uniform shook her head.

"She continues to elude us, my Lord," she reported

"No matter what it takes, find her," commanded Revan.

"Now, during the Mandalorian Wars, you remember what was going on. The Mandalorians were destroying world after world and seizing more and more territory. Many worlds attempted to repel the Mandalorian Crusaders, but they were no match. In the end, they sought the Republic for help. The Republic did respond, as the Mandalorian did attack Republic aligned worlds and systems. However, they were losing, do you want to know why?" asked Master Arya.

Bastila looked at her carefully.

"Bureaucrats," she said.

"What do you mean?" Bastila tilted her head in confusion.

"Yes, it wasn't that the men and woman were ill-equipped and poorly trained. It was the Senate and Republic High Command. You've never met a Senator have you?" Jaden interrogated.

"In a way," Bastila answered.

"You forget that several Senators met with her to speak to her about her Battle Mediation and ask for her support to their cause," Revan alerted.

"True. Then let me put it like this." nodded Master Ayra "Many Senators are selfish and only care about themselves and their political power. When the Mandalorian Wars began, they were uninterested, until their 'businesses' were in jeopardy of losing money and they started to suffer a luxury tax."

Bastila looks at her very carefully.

"Many Senators instead of putting men and women who should have been in charge of the Republic Military, had put incompetent leaders. Put people who support their self-interest. They were merely protecting the Senator's interest and goals rather than the people," Master Arya explained.

"When the Revanities entered the battle, we didn't follow orders from the Senators or Republic High Command. We quickly seized control of the Republic Military and under our leadership, we quickly turned the tide of the battle and we were winning. The public was supporting us because we were winning. For public appearances during this time, the Senate also shunned the Jedi Council for staying out of this war. In truth they were plotting against us," Master Jaden said

"They were…?" Bastila was surprised.

"Very much so. They sent the S.I.S. after us many times," nodded Revan.

"I don't understand, why would they do so?" asked Bastila.

"Because we weren't protecting their interest. They only care about getting rich and staying rich. Many Senators were losing money. They plotted with the Jedi Council to eliminate us, but it was hard due to the fact that we were well liked by the citizens and the public," Master Arya nodded.

"I can't tell you how many times a Senator ordered me to protect something of value to them over the people," Revan sighed.

"They first sent assassins after us. Trying to eliminate our leadership to seize control of our forces. They failed every time. When they couldn't kill us they began to aid the Mandalorians in defeating us." Jaden continued.

"Wait… what?" Bastila furrowed her eyebrows. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Republic Senators were… helping the Mandalorians.

"It's true. The official report is that they were misleading the Mandalorians to their defeat. S.I.S. spied on us many times and reported our positions to the Mandalorians. I can't even begin to tell you how many times we were ambushed by Mandalorians because of the S.I.S," said Revan.

"On the front lines, more and more soldiers saw our methods were working and more effective than the Republics. They came and joined us. That's how our numbers grew. It wasn't just the Senate that gave us problems, the Jedi Council also gave us problems."

"What you mean?" Bastila raised an eyebrow.

This was deep information. Something she's never heard of. Things that were never revealed to the public.

"They attempted many times to arrest me for my 'War Crimes' during the Mandalorian Wars. In truth, they wanted me out the way so the Jedi Council wouldn't look so bad for staying out of the war. It didn't work. Meetra got fed up with their cock bull story and killed the Jedi Ambassadors from the Council. We reported a Mandalorian ambush killed them, so they wouldn't court-martial her." Revan explained.

"In truth, they do this all the time. They fear being replaced and the Jedi ways they teach will change. They… cling to their power. They like pulling people's strings. When they look for people to replace them, they make sure it's someone who supports their ideas and is not one to fall. In some cases, to ensure that one could be a perfect replacement, they brainwash their successor into being what they want them to be" Master Ayra sighed.

"At the same time, they are forever watchful of Jedi's who will challenge them. They initially hinder the growth of many students to ensure they will never be a threat to the Order. Speaking of which, how did she do?" questioned Jaden turning to Revan.

Revan sat silent.

"Terrible. Many of our new Apprentices can best her with one hand behind their backs," Revan finally spoke.

Bastila felt her heart drop.

What Revan said was true. She did poorly. She could move things telekinetically but she couldn't hit the targets when she was instructed to. She couldn't channel the Force fast enough to save her life. Her duel with Revan was also bad. She managed to get one lucky shot on him that gave him a slight injury, with his armor saving him from losing his arm, other than that, she failed.

"Her lightsaber skills? Her abilities with the Force? You're saying she failed… both tests?" said Master Ayra with a raised eyebrow.

"Then why keep her? Other than for her Battle Mediation?" asked an Admiral.

"This is the way of the Jedi Order," commented Master Nisotsa. "They did this initially. Most likely because they knew Bastila would eventually turn on them. This is only a hazard guess, but I'm guessing when they sent Bastila Shan to intercept Lord Revan, they did so with either hoping he would kill her. If he kept her, then she would be useless to him. They didn't teach her anything that was significant for her to help our cause. Nor did they give her any information we could use. She was a pawn that was expendable to them."

Bastila looks at Nisotsa in horror. No, it couldn't be true. The Council, they trusted her, they valued her. They were looking for her. They wouldn't… they couldn't…

"If they sent her here knowing she would be captured, they did so for another reason," Jaden frowned.

"They have a way to block her Battle Mediation," Revan voiced.

"Is that even possible?" questioned Master Arya.

Revan looked down. It was clear he was thinking hard.

"I may have shown them unintentionally," admitted Revan slowly.

They all looked at him.

"Of course! You attack Bastila during the Battle of Malastare through the Force. Yes, they would learn of that. Most likely they are attempting to use this themselves." Jaden nodded grimly

"Can they do this?" asked Admiral Noma Somos.

"They'll never truly learn how to. I suspect they will learn the basics of this trick but they will need many skilled and powerful Masters at their side to pull this off. Not to mention a lot of training, however, this shouldn't be a problem." Revan smirked.

"What you mean?" General Derred enquired

"Every Jedi in this room, except for Bastila, can intercept this attack and instead attack the Jedi. While she is using the Battle Mediation to bolster our strength we can easily attack the Jedi Master and Council in the Force before they can pull this off," Revan suggested.

"If Meetra was here, they wouldn't even dare attempt to use this trick," spoke Jaden.

Revan head bounced a bit that, and Bastila guessed he was chuckling. "No, they wouldn't. She would devour them."

"Understand this Bastila Shan, the morales of the Republic and the Jedi you once believed in, they don't exist. Not within Republic space. Our goal isn't to destroy the Galaxy, rather reshape the Republic and make it better, stronger than before." Ayra told her

Bastila looked at her.

"There is one thing I do want to report," said Admiral Noma Sommos.

"What is it?" asked Revan.

"Three days ago my fleet was engaged with Republic Navy, from what I recognized, it was the Seventh Fleet under Admiral Forn Dodonna. Even without the Bastila's Shan Battle Meditation, they did inflict some serious damage and a number of our fighters were destroyed with many more heavily damaged. A new starfighter for the Republic has appeared. Most likely this was their test run to see how effective it was," she reported

"Director, what do you know of this?" Revan turned to his Director of Imperial Intelligence.

"From what I understand, Carth Onasi was the pilot. I understand he's the Ace Pilot of the Republic. In the Mandalorian Wars, he received many awards for his bravery and patriotism in battle. He was a protegee under Saul Karath before he decided to betray us. I understand he bears a grudge against us, for Malek destroying Telos IV," The Director told him.

"For what purpose?" questioned Admiral Noma Sommos.

"His family was killed during Malek's bombardment of Telos IV." replied the Director.

Revan paused as heard this.

Bastila knew this was terrible news and if anything would motivate a person to fight an enemy, it was revenge.

"Let's see if we can capture him. We have operatives watching him don't we?" Revan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, we do. If I may be so bold, should we send Cipher Nine to subdue him?" The Director looked at him.

Revan leaned back.

"Very well, tell Cipher Nine to earn Carth Onasi's trust," Revan commanded

"We may not need to," said the female operative.

"What do you mean Keeper?" asked Revan.

"Intelligence reports say Carth Onasi is leading a mission on the Republic Hammerhead-Class _Endar Spire_ and he is heading to Taris. Apparently, he's trying to convince the Taris Nobles to side with the Republic and turn on us," Keeper explained.

Revan leaned back again.

Bastila knew of Taris.

It was one of the first worlds to fall to Revan when he began his crusade. It was rumored that Revan killed the Taris Council when he seized control of the planet. He put a governor in charge to run the planet, but the Nobles caused a lot of problems. It was said to be an Outer Rim world that mirrored Coruscant.

"Who is stationed at Taris?" Revan sat up straight.

"Taris is unimportant to us. It holds no more than a strategic value for our forces. There is a governor that is apart of our forces, but from what I understand, he used to be one of Malik's followers," said the Director.

"How much trouble should we expect from Malik's followers?" Jaden voiced

"It's unclear what they're motive is. Many committed mutiny and took their ships and disappeared. We have Imperial Intelligence looking for them." explained the Director.

"How many defected from us?" Revan questioned

"Nearly twenty thousand." Keeper sighed

"Why is this a problem?" Bastila finally spoke.

"Malik and his followers follow the Dark Side. They were close to becoming Sith. True Sith Lords. They would cause us great trouble. Especially if they start working for the Republic," Revan frowned

"I don't think so. Unlike us, Malik never really bothered with our protocols. He cared more about the fight then strategy. Remember how many times he skipped our meetings." commented Jaden.

"Or the times he did attend he wouldn't pay attention," Arya said.

"Who leads them?" Bastila asked

"Malik's apprentice. Bandon" answered Revan.

"What's he like?"

"You are no match for him Bastila. He has been in hundreds of battles. It's why Malik took a liking to him. He's bloodthirsty and eagerly seeks battles. He would destroy you with ease before you could even defend yourself. He is a tough opponent. One of Malik's greatest warriors," Revan explained to her.

Bastila looked at him.

"There is more my Lord, there is rumors that… Malik survived the trap," Keeper reported.

Revan leaned forward and looks at his Intelligence Operative. She looked down unable to meet his gaze.

"He survived?" he repeated.

"Apparently he got into an escape pod before the ship went into lightspeed. But he didn't escape undamaged. The Leviathan destruction caused his escape pod to be damage. He is in a coma right now with his followers trying to treat him," Keeper continued.

"They will need the best doctors and a lot of kolto to heal him," noted Admiral Noma Sommos.

"Which means they are going to be stealing from both the Republic and from us to get it," Jaden alerted them.

"Change our security protocols and double our guard around our kolto. In the meantime, I'll be heading to Taris. Let's hope I can capture Carth Onasi and crush the Republic's hope for survival," Revan stood up. Everyone stood up and bowed their heads.

Revan ushered Bastila to his side.

She noted they were united and strong together.

None of them feared Revan. She could sense truth and honesty with their words.

Revan leads her back to her cell and he closed the door to allow her to think about what she had learned.

She had a hard time believing the Council would just… turn on their pupils so quickly.

The door hissed open and Master Ayra stood there.

"Are you well Padawan?" she questioned

Bastila wanted to say yes, but she opened her mouth and it remained open for a few seconds before she closed it. She wasn't sure.

"I thought so," Master Arya smiled as she walked into the room. "We were afraid the truth would be hard for you to accept."

"The truth," Bastila repeated in a raspy voice.

"What we said in that room and what we told you was true. We didn't lie to you. The Council's point of view believes our path is non-Jedi like and therefore we have fallen to the Dark Side," explained Master Arya.

"Point of view?" Bastila repeated.

"Bastila you will have to learn the truth we hold onto, depends greatly upon on our point of view," said Master Arya as she walked in and sat next to Bastila, "The Jedi purpose is a cause worthy of defending. The problem is, many Jedi doesn't understand to handle of power outside the Force and they became corrupted by it. Many who sit on the Council, are this way. They have power, influence, and connections that they are unwilling to give up. They fear our ways are right. To justify their actions they say we're using the Dark Side of the Force and have become Sith. Tell me, did you see any of the Jedi's in that room under the effects of the Dark Side?"

Bastila shook her head. Every Jedi in that room look very healthy.

"The Council had other reasons for not wanting us to take part in the Mandalorian Wars." Arya continued.

"What is that?" questioned Bastila.

"So we wouldn't see their corruption and failure," answered Arya.

Bastila looked at her.

"The council is not as innocent as you may think. They commit many crimes to keep their power. Once we saw the 'negligence' of the Jedi Order on so many worlds, worlds they promised to protect, it only helped separate us from the Jedi Order and the Republic. The Republic is a dying beast. It has a fatal disease but it still clings to life. Even if we don't defeat the Republic the Republic will fall in perhaps a hundred years if they don't face wars. We're only… quickening the death of the Republic. It will fall and it will fall taking so many with it. It is not ready to face the darkness that is coming." Arya. said

"The darkness that is coming?" repeated Bastila. "What do you mean?"

Arya smiled at her.

"I can't tell you yet. There is much you have to learn. Believe me, when I say, we're raging this war for good reasons. We want to reform the Republic into something that will survive for thousands of years. Until then, reflect upon what you have learned. Think about your past, your relations with the Jedi and the Republic, and ask yourself, what is really going on." Arya said, just as she got up and left, leaving behind a very confused Padawan.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. One way to convert someone to their cause is to explain their cause to that person. In this case, Bastila instead of hearing about the Revanites from the Republic is witnessing the enemy first hand. She is slowly realizing the enemy isn't evil as she was led to believe.

Please like and review.


	4. Taris Part One

**Knightfall**

 **Chapter 04: Taris Part One**

Bastila was very confused, to say the least. Everything Revan and his order told her shook the core of her beliefs. She tried to reason with herself that the Jedi loved her and cared about her. Yet every time she thought about her time with the Jedi, she felt miserable. The Jedi only trained her and never really understood her.

Revan would visit and ask her personal questions. He would come in without his mask so she would get comfortable looking at his face. Revan never lied to her nor did he attempt to deceive, as far as she could sense.

She questioned him as well, seeking personal information about himself. Revan only smiled and answered her truthfully.

Despite his thirst to learn more about the Force, he was very interested in other cultures. He wished to learn as much as possible about every culture he encountered. He believed every culture had something to teach them. He told her about the countless worlds he's been to before the war.

Bastila was steadying herself.

Even though she wasn't an official apprentice and she didn't swear allegiance to Revan, he was allowing her to join him on the planet side of Taris; as long as she stayed by his side. They would have soldiers walking with them.

It would take them two days to reach Taris from their current destination. Carth Onasi was coming from the Inner Rim territories, and it would take at least three days minimum for him to arrive. Meaning they could intercept his ship when he arrived at Taris.

What disturbed her greatly was what they told her about S.I.S. Since the Mandalorian Wars, S.I.S. attempted to assassinate the Revanities and even spied on them on occasion. The Senate helped the Mandalorians in hopes of defeating the Revanities. Only for Revan to get the better of the Mandalorians and the Senate when he defeated the Mandalorians and Mandalore.

Bastila wondered just how much information the S.I.S. gave the Mandalorians.

Revan was also aware of a spy in his forces. His movements and information were being leaked to the Republic. It would make sense that the Republic would know that Revan was in Fondor resupplying his ship. He should have been safe there. His movements should be difficult to track, even for the Republic.

Revan didn't think this spy had the courage to assassinate him. For one, Revan's food and drinks were personally handled by people selected by Revan. Another fact has Revan had a private kitchen for himself and his officers. Bastila thought it might be unfair for the rest of the crew, but many of them knew that there was a spy in their midst. To her surprise, they were taking it calmly. A little too calmly.

The last S.I.S. agent that attempted to kill Revan was caught by Meetra, and she tortured her in ways that made Bastila sick to her stomach. She watched the holovid of the incident.

Meetra Surik had her suspended in the air with the Force and was using said Force to… to put it bluntly, torment the woman. She was screaming while something like acid appeared on her skin, and she begged for mercy repeatedly. She was screaming and thrashing about. This wasn't in a prison cell or anything. This was in the middle of the Revanites camp. Bastila could see common privates to General and Admirals in attendance. Meetra was crushing her body, not quickly, but slowly, making the pain only that more excruciating. It went on for nearly three hours before the woman finally died a slow and very painful death.

Her death must have sent warning bells to the S.I.S. In fact; this was the last attempt there was an assassination attempt against Revan and his commanders. To put it mildly, every S.I.S. assassin met terrible deaths. Revan and his commanders could sense the danger before it happened. Even if an assassin did get close enough for a kill, Revan's bodyguards would intercept the assassin and gladly take the blow in Revan's place.

That is why it was impossible for any assassin to get close to Revan.

Bastila was close to Revan. She could… kill him.

No, she couldn't. She was being foolish. Even if she got her lightsaber back, she couldn't best him in combat. Nor could she defend herself if he used the Force on her. In other words, the Council did send her here in hopes Revan would either kill her or imprison her, finding her useless.

At sixteen years old, she should have been selected to have a Master to train her when she was ten years old. She wasn't. She was cast aside as other students were given Masters. Atris and Vrook were especially hard on her because she failed to control her emotions. That is why no Master chose her as a Padawan. Even if she was an official one.

When her Battle Mediation was revealed, Vandar offered to become her Master, saying it was long overdue. Yet he never really taught her anything. He only helped improve her Battle Mediation so it could be used on the Front Lines.

In her last session with Revan, he showed her how to stand with a lightsaber. How to block correctly, how to parry, how to move with a lightsaber in her hands. Needless to say, she saw a great improvement to her forms. Even if she still couldn't best Revan in a duel; no matter how much she did against him, she never gave up, and for that, Revan smiled at her. He admired her determination.

Jaden also offered lessons, as well as Arya and Nisotsa. As survivors from the Mandalorians wars and those who have survived hundreds of battles, their insight was invaluable.

Bastila was finally understood why the Republic was losing. The Revanities were a well-oiled machine. Nearly eighty percent of the men and women in the Revanite forces were those who fought in the Mandalorian Wars. They've been in dozens of battles. The officers weren't political or didn't get their position from favors, they earn their ranks. This seemed to create an unbreakable bond between the commanders, officers and the soldiers.

Which she didn't see in the Republic. She remembered hearing so many crew members and pilots questioning their commander's decisions.

That wasn't the only thing, she soon learned Revan would never put his forces in a disadvantaged position. Even when he was ambushed, Revan rallied his forces into a position to turn the tides to their favor. Bastila was beginning to believe the Senate has been against Revan ever since the Mandalorian Wars. There were far too many ambushes against the Revanites within a small period of time during the Mandalorian Wars. Each time they ambushed them, Revan would turn the tide. Killing thousands of Mandalorians and forcing them to retreat.

The Revanites had a strong chain of command and were a deadly fighting force. No wonder why they were so confident as to take on the might of the Republic.

Bastila thought about this and paused, thinking about another piece of information she knew.

There was a spy within the Revanites. Someone who has been working against Revan since the Mandalorian Wars. She could reach out to him, try to get them both home. Bastila had intel on Revan and could change the shift of the war to the Republic's favor.

Bastila turned to her side and proceeded to get deeper into thought about this.

Revan has been good to her. He never mistreated or hurt her. The last time he molested her, it was because she had attempted to escape. It was a slight violation, but it was better than torture. Ever since then, she hasn't attempted to run away again, and Revan never touched her again. Other than the times he had to carry her from their training sessions because she was either too tired to move, or because he has injured her so she couldn't walk on her own.

It has been two months since she has become her prisoner and she could feel herself doubting the Republic and the Council and coming to terms with Revan's cause. Revan wanted to improve the galaxy. Jaden said seeing Taris would help her see what exactly it was they were fighting against and what they were fighting for.

Bastila sighed, she wished she had her lightsaber. She felt naked without it. Vulnerable.

The door hissed open, and HK-47 stood there.

"Statement: The master requests your presence, meat bag," said HK-47.

Bastila nodded her head, feeling uneasy around the droid. Revan told her he was a bodyguard, but also an assassin droid. Something the droid took great pleasure in. Meatbag was an insult towards organics. Revan remembered the first time HK said that it was to Malek. Malak was furious, but Raven roared with laughter and decided to keep the 'meatbag' function in HK. HK would constantly provoke Malak by calling him meat bag. Malak wanted nothing more than to destroy the droid. Another fact was he called people meat bag when he was going to assassinate them.

Now Bastila was being called meatbag. He never called her by her name and only referred to her by meatbag. Bastila felt some fear in her sometimes, wondering if the droid was going to assassinate her.

She didn't need to hazard a guess as to why HK wanted to kill her. She was once, Revan's enemies who sought to kill him. HK was very fond of his master and would gladly offer his life to defend Revan.

Bastila trudged towards the bridge, no one to stopping her on the way. HK didn't follow her, instead, he walked off in another direction.

There was no point in escaping. If she did, then she would easily get captured again. Not to mention she couldn't best a single Revanite Jedi that was on board the Valkyrie. They were some of the most experience, and greatest Jedi's Revan had under his command.

Bastila entered the bridge and quickly walked towards Revan, who was standing next to the windows, watching the stars.

"I never did tell you this… but I have always loved the stars," he spoke.

Bastila looked at him, before looking out the window to see the stars surrounding Taris.

"They are… beautiful." Bastila voiced.

"Indeed. Hard to imagine we're at war when they appear to be so… peaceful," Revan continued.

Bastila nodded her head. She could see the beauty of the stars around them.

"What is it?" She questioned, noticing him tense.

"I sense a great disturbance in the Force, can you sense it?" Revan looked at her.

Bastila paused, taking time to reflect on the Force.

"No," Bastila admitted.

"I thought so. I fear the Council has done much damage to you. I think they did this to you ever since you joined the Order. I think they knew you had the Battle Mediation since you arrived. Yet they didn't instill a brainwashing program in you, I wonder why." said Revan.

Bastila looked at Revan in horror.

"You're saying the Council… was sabotaging me intentionally," Bastila looked mortified.

"Yes, they've done it many times. They love their favorites. There are those who follow the Council, and there are those the Council ignores. I'm guessing during the Mandalorian Wars, even though you spoke out in trusting the Council's wisdom, they still feared you, even when you were loyal. I wonder why." Revan thought out loud.

"Why would they do this to me? I have done nothing to them…" Bastila frowned

"Is there anything or anyone you miss that you love dearly?" Revan enquired.

Bastila paused. Yes, her father. She hasn't even heard or seen her father since the Jedi Order took her from her family. They wouldn't even let her say goodbye.

"I sense conflict within you. Do you truly wish to see your loved one again?" Revan asked.

Bastila would love nothing more than to see her father. She was at heart, a daddy's girl. But she feared what this would do to her.

"I can order Imperial Intelligence to begin to search for your family if you desire," Revan suggested.

Bastila thought about it, before finally nodding her head.

"It's best for you to be at peace with yourself Bastila. A Jedi, a true Jedi, is always at peace with themselves. That is how they can resist the dark temptations of the Sith," Revan smiled.

Bastila listened and couldn't help but take in the wisdom in his words.

He was far wiser than most of the council. The Council would only lecture her the importance of the Jedi Code and what she was doing would lead her to a dark and dangerous path. Never explaining why.

A ship exited hyperspace and appeared in front of them. Bastila could sense the sensors and alarms were going off, waking up the crew from their sleep.

"Hammerhead-Class Corvette has entered the system… it's the Endar Spire," the bridge technician reported.

"Send out fighters to disable the ship and send a boarding party to capture Carth Onasi," Revan commanded.

"Yes sir," said Admiral Noma Sommos, carrying out her orders.

The ISF was launched, and it quickly attacked the Endar Spire. A distress call was about to be sent out from the Endar Spire, but Admiral Noma immediately jammed their communications.

Bastila watched as the Imperial Scout Fighters targeted the engines and disabled the ship, making it float in empty space. The Endar Spire fired its guns in hopes to repel the attack but they had bigger troubles. Their scanners had no doubt detected the Valkyrie closing in on them. Even with primary engines disabled, they still had sublight engines and power and were desperate to get away. The ISF were attacking the Endar Spire, disabling their weapons. With each strike, the Republic Corvette took more and more damage. It wasn't long before it was completely defenseless, with all its guns destroyed. Unable to repel the Imperials any more. It just floated, while the Valkyrie closed in.

The Valkyrie launched its boarding parties to the Endar Spire and with no way to repel the invaders, they pierced the hull and the Revanites entered the Endar Spire.

Bastila could sense the confusion and the fear from the men and women on the ship.

Bastila heart was torn. These were good men and women who were just following orders. She fought alongside them once. She could feel a lump form in her throat. The crew ware scrambling as Revan's forces continued seizing control of the Endar Spire.

"Please, can't you just capture them?" pleaded Bastila, turning to Revan.

Revan didn't turn to look back at her. He just stood there, watching as the Endar Spire was being ripped apart.

"Please," Bastila pleaded again. Revan was unmoved and appeared to not have cared at all.

"It's hard to stomach isn't it," said Jaden from behind her.

Bastila turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"It was like this for our first battle too. Understand that we're only engaging them when they engage us. I sense Jedi and soldiers on board. Rest assured, when they surrender, they will be treated well," he reassured her.

Bastila knew this was the best she was going to get. She turned back and could sense the fear of the crew members. Many were desperately trying to reach the escape pods. The problem was, even if they did escape the ship, Taris was a world controlled by Revan. They were deep in enemy territory.

Several escape pods did escape from the ship, and then it was over. Silence filled the ship. Bastila could sense many of the defenders had been slain. Once they realize they were heavily outnumbered, the survivors quickly surrendered. Many of them were non-combatants. They were being rounded up.

"Bring the ship in. Tractor beam the Endar Spire. Prepare for squadrons to escort our prisoners," Admiral Noma barked out the orders.

The crew followed their orders.

Bastila felt tears run down her face as she felt her Republic comrades fight a hopeless battle.

Master Arya appeared on the holo-communicator.

"He escaped?" Revan questioned as if he already knew. Ayra nodded her head.

"He's not among the capture or the wounded. Not even among the dead. He must have gotten to an escape pod." Arya reported.

"He's planetside. I saw six escape pods enter Taris. Scavengers are going to be quick to claim what's in those pods. Send our patrols to find those pods and the survivors. I'm going to the planet. There is business I need to take care of," said Revan.

"You sure that is wise? Do not forget, Darth Malak's puppet is in control here. We could have Imperial Intelligence eliminate him before he-"

"I'd rather interrogate him myself. I doubt Malak has told him anything useful, but I'm sure he knows something about Malak, like his coms frequency," Revan interrupted

Arya nodded her head.

"Jaden, I'm placing you in charge in my absence. I will be taking Cipher Nine, Inferno Squad with me, and Bastila," Revan ordered

Revan took off his Mandalorian mask. Two small seeker droids appeared with trays holding two masks. Revan put on his new mask that Bastila recognized as a Shadow Operative.

"The other one is yours," said Revan and Bastila looked at him in surprise.

She grabbed it and put it on. It made it very hard to see past the mask. She would have to rely on the Force to see.

Bastila continued to look at him in surprise. She didn't expect he would let her go to the planet. Then again, this was a planet under his control. So she really didn't have any means of escape. If she did, then she would have legions of troops hunting her down.

A shuttle was launched with escort fighters following it down to the surface.

"Can you sense it?" asked Revan, looking at Bastila.

Bastila looked at him and frowned. She shook her head.

"I sense a woman, in the upper levels, in distress. She is frantic and trying to hide. Her fears are like a beacon drawing me in," Revan relayed his feeling to her.

Bastila closed her eyes and calmed herself. She then could feel the woman in distress. She was wearing a Republic uniform, and she was hiding as Revan's forces were walking around. If she were spotted, she would be engaged. She only had a blaster pistol in her hand, and they had armor and better blasters. Not to mention grenades and numbers.

"Direct her to safety," Revan commanded.

Bastila opened her eyes and turned to him in surprise.

Bastila closed her eyes again and quickly urged the woman to enter an apartment building. Bastila knew many of these rooms were empty. She directed the woman in one and had her close the door and hide. There was nothing of value inside, but the woman would be safe.

"Well done," Revan commented, smiling at her under his mask.

Bastila sighed and wondered what that was about.

The ship landed, and they stepped out.

Cipher Nine had a hood, and a operatives mask on, making identifying her impossible. She, however, walked towards the terminal and pulled a plug-in from her wrist and plugged it in. She quickly went through the data and saw Carth Onasi did appear in the escape pod on the upper level. He, however, was able to escape during the confusion and enter an apartment complex.

Revan followed and entered the compartment complex.

They hacked into the holo-security and quickly found his room. When they entered it, they saw he was gone, only a republic soldier who was really banged-up was laying down.

"Get him to the ship," commanded Revan and his soldiers nodded their head. "Get reinforcement down here too. Something tells me this isn't going to be easy."

Revan walked out and quickly took note that he felt someone watching him.

Cipher Nine appeared next to her boss.

"He's not coming back. With the crowd gathering around, he will know we've been here. He may even suspect that we've raided his little hideout for the time being," reported Cipher Nine.

"Find him. Look for any leads you can," Revan sighed.

Cipher Nine nodded her head and disappeared into the crowd.

Bastila stepped out and looked at the crowd gathered around the upper levels. She heard Taris was a mirror to Coruscant. She expected to see heavy Revanite presence or people walking in fear. Instead, she could see that people were… undisturbed by their appearance. It was as if they didn't bother them.

"Things here are… peaceful," Frowned Bastila. This isn't what she suspected.

"Are they," Revan voiced, "are they really?"

Bastila turned to look at him.

"Sense what is around. Sense the corruption. The greed, the sick. The suffering," Revan walked down the street.

Bastila does so, attempting to feel the planet and could indeed feel, a sickness within the planet. It was suffering.

"Even though I put my forces here, have a Governor in charge on Taris, it is the Nobles who run things," Revan spoke, "You must have a certain amount of wealth to walk these streets. They use the Imperial Soldiers as personal dogs to run their errands, to deal with their problems. They care for nothing other than their own personal self-interest."

Bastila could sense it. There was a lot of greed, selfishness, betrayal, and lies surrounding her.

"The nobles of Taris are a reflection of the Republic. Many of them do business with the Republic. Because I occupy their world, many nobles are becoming broke because they can't conduct their business. They want to fight me, but they don't know how. All they know is numbers and money. They don't make weapons or know how to hold a blaster. They are… hollows forms of existence," Revan continued.

Bastila paused, watching several rich girls walk past her, talking about a party and a pretty boy they invited.

Bastila wondered who this pretty boy was.

"Yes," said Revan into his earpiece.

"Carth Onasi was seen enter a medical clinic at the end of the road," Announced Cipher Nine.

"I see it. I'll investigate it," Revan nodded.

Bastila followed Revan into the medical clinic, and a doctor approached them, she could see this was a somewhat successful doctor. Bastila was eyeing the room when she paused at a marking on the side of the wall. It was small, but it was the symbol of the Republic. A Republic sympathizer. Bastila remembered Revan saying that many people here supported the Republic, how they wanted to rebel against him but didn't know how.

"Yes, can I help you?" the doctor spoke.

"I'm looking for a man. A fugitive," said Revan, pulling out a holodisk and the holoimage of the face of Carth Onasi appeared on it

"I see, I'm afraid I haven't seen him. I'll keep an eye out just in case," the Doctor smiled kindly at them.

Bastila frowned, she knew he was lying. She didn't say anything. She wasn't sure what to do with this situation. A part of her wanted to help Carth Onasi, being they were both of the Republic, but at the same time, she didn't want to do anything that would upset Revan. Then she sensed something. Something faint.

Before she realized what she was doing, she left Revan's side and walked towards the wall. What she sensed pulled her as if she was on a leash.

"What are you doing?" asked the doctor. Bastila ignored him, proceeding to press her hand on the wall. Something was behind this wall. Bastila waves her hand to the side, and the wall slid open, revealing a door.

Once the door opened, it revealed a room of kolto tanks with men and women inside. Some of them were in critical conditions.

"These are my patients. Please leave…" the doctor repeated.

Revan walked forward and observed them.

"These are Republic soldiers," Revan narrowed his eyebrows.

"No, they are injured. Swoop racers. Always reckless, now please…" the Doctor said, but Revan pulled out a holo-communicator and ran a facial recognition on the female. She was a Republic soldier. A Corporal working as a Communications Specialist for the Republic.

Revan held up his holopad to reveal the information to the doctor. The doctor was at a lost for words.

"I didn't know," he said weakly, but Revan's soldiers quickly grabbed him by the arms and marched outside. He was being dragged, and it was clear he feared for his life.

"Take everything," commanded Revan and the soldiers began to take everything from the medical clinic.

"And the prisoners?" questioned Commander of Inferno Squad.

Bastila turned to look at him fearing the worst.

"Take them to the Valkyrie," Revan said.

Inferno squad nodded their head and quickly went to carry out their orders.

Bastila wondered if he was going to treat them. She doubted he would just kill them once they were on board his ship.

No, he was going to have Doctor Shera check on them. He was going to trust her judgment on what to do with them.

Bastila was relieved to know he wasn't a monster like the Council made him out to be.

Bastila turned to see a young man walking in; he was carrying some things in a bin.

"Who are you?" asked one of Revan's guards.

"I'm merely an assistant here. What is going on?" The man questioned.

"We need to bring you in for some questions," said the soldier and they quickly took his things and restrained him.

"Hey, I didn't do anything. I'm not apart of whatever schemes that old man is apart of," The boy protested

"Let me see that," said Revan, seeing a soldier pull out a code cylinder. The soldier passed the code cylinder to Revan. Revan looked at it very carefully. It was military grade.

"Where did you get this?" Revan looked at the man.

"We use those for our medical office to keep thieves out," the boy admitted.

Revan raised his hand and choked the boy. He was wiggling in the air, attempting to breathe.

"Where did you get this? This is a military grade code cylinder. It doesn't belong in a public medical clinic." Revan asked again.

"Please… I'll talk… I'll talk." he wheezed out, and Revan let him go, making him fall on his knees and gasp for breath. He stood up rubbing his neck, "Yes I work for Zelka Forn, the old fool, but I also work for Davik Kang, the Exchange Boss of Taris."

Revan pulled out his lightsaber, and the purple glow was inches from the man's face. He quickly backed up with his hands in the air. The Revanities soldiers then held him in place.

"I never met the man okay," he said hesitantly. "I work through a contract. Zax the Hutt. He runs an arena and a bounty office in the Lower City. I don't know what you're looking for, but if you want answers, then I suggest you go to him."

"Throw him in a cell," commanded Revan and his soldier grab him and quickly take him away.

"The Exchange," Bastila voiced.

"A criminal syndicate. Very powerful, with a lot of influence. I have ordered for my forces to drive them out of our territory. Apparently, the governor disobeyed my order. I'm going to have a chat with him." Revan walked out of the medical clinic and went towards the Taris Government building.

Bastila followed Revan, entering the building. Once in, she could see these weren't the Imperial Soldiers she was used to seeing. They had different armor and weapons. It was silver and the face mask was longer, making her wonder who were these men.

"Thugs, who just like bullying and killing," said Revan in a low tone, while they approach the receptionist.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"The governor, where is he?" questioned Revan.

The receptionist looked at the forces that had gathered before her.

"I'm sorry, but the governor is extremely…" Revan pulled out his lightsaber and pointed it at her. "...busy." she finished, backing away with her hands up.

"Perhaps you should rethink your statement," Revan spoke.

"Please, he will kill me if I let anyone disturb him," she cried.

"Then run. I will deal with him," Revan demanded

She looks at him as if debating her decision. It was clear she knew either the governor would either kill her, or the armed guests would. If she ran, she could get off world and escape. She took her best option. She got up and left. Armed thugs wearing silver armor walked up to them, holding blasters in their hands.

Revan turned to face them.

"It's been awhile since we've had target practice," the lead thug soldier spoke first.

"You're all under Malak's command," Revan noted.

"That's right, why?" he asked.

Revan cracked his neck.

"No reason. Only, that makes this much easier." Revan spoke, before attacking them. His soldiers also responded and dropped the thugs quickly.

They went down.

Bastila followed Revan to the administrative level, where they engaged all of Malak's soldiers and killed them. They entered the office to see the Governor, who was surrounded by the Dark Side of the Force and mediating in the middle of the room.

He opened his eyes and looked at them.

"I sense you are powerful. No wonder why my guards stood no chance. Still, I am tired of being a mere Apprentice. If I kill you… no if I present you to my master, he will finally bless me with a lightsaber," he said, standing up. He drew a double bladed vibrosword.

Revan reached out and summoned a vibrosword from the weapons rack to his hand. He spun it in his hand before handing it to Bastila.

"You will face him," Revan looked at her.

"Eh?" Bastila raised an eyebrow.

"You need to learn how to fight. I know this man. He is a skilled duelist, but he has many weaknesses. That's why after nearly seven years, he remains an Apprentice. This will be a good experience for you," Revan explained

Bastila took the vibrosword and walked forward. She held her weapon at the ready.

"I sense you are strong in the Force. Yet your stance screams Jedi. Your a master's pet? A Slave? Or does he fuck you like the whore you are?" he sneered.

Bastila could feel her face getting red with emotions. She tried to control them. She shouldn't' let her emotions get the best of her.

"Come slut, after I defeat you, I'll take you to my chambers and take you before delivering you to my master. Perhaps he'll want a piece of you too. I know many of my brethren who wish to devour a young whore like you."

Bastila was getting angry. It was clear. Her face was steaming red with anger.

He looked at her with a smile and attacked. Bastila brought her blade to block but he quickly shifted his attack, and Bastila observed the second blade go for her head. She blocked that blow just in the nick of time. He wasn't done, he quickly did a low slash causing her to jump up, but he spun and kicked her in the stomach. She skids across the floor and breathes carefully.

It was clear he was more experienced than she was. Revan however, said he was full of weaknesses.

' _Calm down, don't get emotional…'_ Bastila thought, attempting to calm herself.

The Governor leaped up and attempted to slash her through her chest, Bastila rolled to the side and attacked. He blocked the blow and attacked her, forcing her to yet again go on the defensives. Bastila blocked the blow that would have sliced her in half, and quickly shoved her hand forward as she force pushed him away.

He flipped in midair and landed on his feet.

He chuckled.

"Stalling won't change the fact that I am superior to you in every way," he taunted.

Bastila was breathing heavily.

He was skilled. There was no doubt about that. She was barely able to keep up, but it wasn't because his attacks were fast. It was because of the double edge blade. His only weakness she could see was… his center.

Bastila charged forward with her blade in her hand and quickly attacked. She went for his left and blocked the blows to her right. She avoided the low slash and blocked it forcing the blade upwards. Before he could throw his blade back at her, she thrust forward and stabs him in the chest from his center, right between his grips, in his one weakness.

He smiled as blood dripped down his mouth, and stumbled backward.

His blade flew out of his hands and into the hands of Revan. Revan walked forward and used the force to levitate the man upward.

"Like I said, full of weakness," Revan smiled

Bastila said nothing; she just looked at Revan.

She realized Revan could have easily defeated him within a split second. He wasn't all that powerful, just… skilled. He was cocky because he could tell immediately she was a novice at dueling. He was overconfident and cocky. He didn't even use the Force if anything it was most likely he didn't know how to. He was just a trained thug who was Force-Sensitive. It was dawning upon her just how far she really was from Revan's caliber.

"Are you in contact with Malak?" demanded Revan.

"I won't tell you anything," he snarled.

Revan used the Force to squeeze the man's pierced chest, causing more pain.

"Alright, yes I am," he admitted through the pain.

"Where is he?" questioned Revan.

He chuckled, smiling at Revan.

"Revan, you will never find him. He is at the place where he would least expect him to be. The one place, Revan will never return to," he said with a smile.

Revan paused, taking in this information.

"How do you reach him?" asked Revan.

"I don't. He contacts me. He wants me to pretend I'm loyal to Revan," he choked

"Malak won't stay hidden in the shadows for long. How does he expect to defeat Revan?" Revan asked.

"He's aligned himself with the Sith Triumvirate. Lead by Revan's old master. Darth Traya. Darth Sion and Darth Nihilus, who are aiding him, making him stronger." he answered

Revan clutched his hand, and the man's neck broke.

Bastila watch this unfold and looked at Revan.

"Malachor, he's at Malachor V," Revan voiced

Bastila looked at him in surprise.

"How do you know?" she asked

"Because there is a Sith Academy on Malachor V.," Revan retorted

Bastila frowned at this information. She had no idea.

"Are you certain?" Bastila tilted her head.

Revan turned to look at her, and she could almost see the seriousness in his eyes past his mask.

"I am not taking you to Malachor V, not yet. If you arrive the way you are now, there is a good chance I would lose you forever. There is a reason, why Malachor V is known as a forbidden world," Raven answered.

Bastila felt dread drop into her stomach.

She heard about the battle of Malachor V, the defeat of the Mandalorian Crusaders. The Council was deeply concerned that Revan and his Revanites were fighting the Mandalorians on that planet. It was almost like they… feared that planet. Almost as if there were a dark secret inside that planet.

Seeing Revan speak so serious about that planet, made her even more afraid.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope you all enjoy. Taris is Underway and I hope you all enjoy. Please like and review.


	5. Taris Part Two

**Knightfall**

 **Chapter 05: Taris Part Two**

Bastila and Revan walked out of the government building and saw their soldiers waiting for them with Cipher Nine.

"What news?" asked Revan.

"I did some digging. Carth Onasi apparently went to a party of the rich and nobles. He met with Republic sympathizers who quickly got him to the lower city. He's going to try to appeal to Davik Kang to get him off world," reported Cipher Nine.

"Where is Davik Kang's place?" questioned Revan.

"In the lower city. However, it's impossible to get there. There is only one access point to the place, and he has exchange guarding it, heavily." answered Cipher Nine.

Revan nodded his head.

"Then we're going to lower city," Revan said.

"I found you a droid, he should be useful to have," said Cipher Nine, and they looked down to see a white and blue astromech droid.

"Who are you?" Revan looked at it kindly.

The droids made mechanical noises.

"T3-M3. Lets' see what you can do." Revan turned to Cipher Nine. "Scoop around and see what you can get done."

Cipher Nine nodded and disappeared.

Revan walked towards the elevator and stood before the guards.

"You're going to the lower city, I have to warn you, some thugs will attack anyone, soldiers or Jedi," One of them warned.

Revan nods his head.

They walked into the elevator, and they headed down.

As soon as they reached the lower city, they stepped out of the elevator and could see several thugs leaning on the wall and talking to one another. They stood up straight and walked towards Revan and his crew.

"It's a toll to walk down our street," said a Weequay.

Bastila frowned as she heard these words. This was the only way into the lower city. So either they gave up their possessions. Or they risked a fight and lose their properties anyway.

"Really, so who gets the biggest cut?" said Revan in what Bastila assume with a raised eyebrow and in amusement.

"I do," the Weequay spoke again.

"No I do," a Rodian interjected.

The thugs started arguing with each other about who gets the more significant cut.

It didn't take long for them to open fire upon one another. Revan and his men just stood there watching as their would-be robbers were killing each other.

Revan stood over the corpses' before he walking past and completely ignoring them.

Bastila was amazed, he turned them against each other.

"Greed is a dangerous enemy to have. It's never your ally. Remember, when you become overcome by greed, it will never aid you." said Revan.

Bastila nodded her head.

Revan was proving to be an outstanding master.

They walked down the corridor and unlike the upper city, which was under the sunlight, it was dark and very disgusting. Bastila was thankful for the mask because there was a strong smell of urine all over the place. It helped mask some of the smell.

Bastila has never been on a mission like this. The Order never sent her to planets. Other than Dantooine, she spent most her time on ships. Helping the front lines against the Revanites.

Bastila walked behind Revan while they walked towards their destination.

They stopped short, seeing a gang fight down the corridors. Bastila could hear some about Beks and Vulkars.

"Should we break it up?" asked one of the soldiers that were accompanying them.

"No, they'd just attack us instead. Shoot at them that should scare them," commanded Revan.

The soldiers stepped forward and opened fire on gangs. Several gang members quickly fell. Unexpectedly, a couple turned to open fire upon the soldiers, but they were unflinching as they took them down.

Finally, both the Beks and Vulka broke and took off running.

Bastila has never witnessed such violence before. It was hard to stomach.

"As you can see, my forces may occupy this world. The nobles control the upper city, while the gangs and criminals control the lower," Revan said.

Bastila said nothing as she walked closely behind Revan. She realized just how much of a sheltered life she has been living. She's never been in a dangerous place before. Even when she was with the Republic fleet. She was always stationed on the ship furthest away from the front lines.

The Revanites were right. The Council wanted Revan to kill her. They wanted her dead.

She realized she was also walking without her lightsaber. She should have kept the vibro-blade.

Bastila walks close to Revan. She could see many people on the street with their hands out begging for credits or food. She wanted nothing more than to help them.

Several kids bumped into her and took off running without saying a word, only for Revan to raise his hands, and the kids started to float in place.

He walked up to them and turned them around. The kids were scared. It was written on their faces.

Revan outstretched his hands, and the kids hesitated. Then they placed the stolen comlink in his hands. Bastila looked at her belt to see her comlink was indeed taken.

Revan ignited his lightsaber and held it against the kid's arm. He was terrified. It was clear. He tried to pull his arm back, but he couldn't budge. Revan lined up his lightsaber up to his arm and was prepared to swing.

"No," Bastila stopped him, in fear of watching a child getting their hand severed.

Revan looked at her, and she could sense almost nothing from him.

Revan stood up straight and turned off his lightsaber. He dropped the kids, and they quickly scattered, unwilling to let this chance pass by them.

"You are soft-hearted and kind," said Revan, as he looked at her. Bastila felt smaller than she already was. At five-four, she was a small Jedi. Revan was five-ten. At this moment, he seemed to dwarf over her. "I understand that they are kids and they shouldn't be hurt, but you really think they don't know better? You need to stop living in your pretty little garden where everything is perfect. There are a lot of Republic synthesizers on this planet. That comlink has a number of our frequencies on it. Do you even understand the amount of damage that little theft would have caused us?" Revan scolded.

Bastila attempted to shrink down where she stood. She was used to being scolded at but not like this. Revan doing it seemed to make it worse. In the past, she always felt a lot of anger towards her Jedi instructors and masters when they scold her. With Revan, she felt disappointment.

"They're kids," Bastila said weakly.

"Is this the first time you've been on the front lines with children?" questioned Revan. Bastila looked down, unable to meet his glare. "One thing you must learn about children in a war zone, they will always come up to you, not to talk to you, but rather to pickpocket. You need to be careful," With that said, he walked off and quickly lead them down the corridor.

"Don't take it personally. We learned this the hard way in the Mandalorian Wars," said the soldier beside Bastila. "Sometimes the enemies deployed children to steal and gather intelligence for them. Once we learned this, we had a hard time adapting to this. Once we did, we developed counter strategies."

"I know there are Republic sympathizers on this world, but this world is controlled by the Revanites. Surely it can't be that bad," Bastila spoke.

"You really are a greenhorn aren't you." said the soldier. Bastila knew it wasn't an insult, but she felt embarrassed at the realization that she was indeed.

"One thing you will learn, even if you're in your own territory, is that there are always enemies spies. Republic S.I.S. has a base located on this planet, and they are ever listening and watching." The Soldier continued.

Bastila paused at this. There was S.I.S. on Taris. Could she return to the Republic?

"It's a tactic we used ourselves during the Mandalorian Wars. It's how we learned of the enemy and fought them. You have much to learn. It's why we can only relax when we're in our base. The enemy is always watching. I can't even begin to imagine what's it like to work for Imperial Intelligence," sighed another soldier.

Bastila was silent.

"Why do you call them Imperial Intelligence?" Bastila finally asked.

"Well, after the Republic called us Revan's Sith Empire, our intelligence agency was soon called Imperial Intelligence by Republic S.I.S. it just sort of… stuck," answered the soldier.

They continued to walk down the corridors, and Bastila could only look around to see the misery and the corruption. She could see almost everyone fighting one another. Arguing and squabbling over matters that seem meaningless. Bastila wondered why Revan didn't supply relief effort to this world. He had the resources to do so.

"It's not that I haven't tried," explained Revan as if he had read her thoughts. Bastila looked at Revan and stared at the back of his head. "I have many times, attempted to give relief supplies to the people on this world. Republic operatives have raided and destroyed my efforts. It got to the point that we could no longer send relief supplies without getting the people involved in our conflict."

Bastila stared at him and frowned, feeling irritated. He read her thoughts.

Revan paused, stopping in front of a Cantina.

A Rodian bouncer stopped them, speaking in an alien dialect.

{Hold on, you Imperials aren't allowed in here,} he spoke.

Revan slowly turns to look at him. The Rodian green skin pales from Revan's glare.

{Hey, it's the rules. The Governor agreed to it.}

"The Governor is dead. I'm here from a higher command," said Revan.

Revan's soldiers stepped forward and stood in front of the Rodian, breathing on top of him. This clearly intimidated the Rodian.

{Look you can go in, just don't cause trouble. If you do, Davik Kang will have my head.} he spoke again.

Revan turned as the cantina doors open; he walked in with Bastila and the soldiers with him. The Rodian paused as he watched the Revanites enter the cantina.

"Can you sense it?" asked Revan.

Bastila looked at Revan with a questioning gaze. There was so much noise going on. This was also her first time in a cantina. She's never really been to one before. Though she remembered her mother used to visit, cantina's all the time when she was little. She sent many patrons packing because of the trouble she caused. Bastila was deep in thought; she wondered briefly where her mother and father were.

"The bouncer is hailing Davik Kang, so he'll know of us soon," Revan announced.

Bastila bumped into someone and looked around. She looked down to see a little human standing there. He was wearing a blue and white jacket with a hat that had goggles on it. Before she could apologize, he turned and sneered at her.

"That's going to cost you, girl," The man said, grabbing a pistol and pointing it at her. Bastila was momentarily stunned with silence. She looked at the blaster and for a moment was going to reach for her lightsaber before she realized she didn't have a weapon.

A purple lightsaber appeared next to his neck, Bastila looked up to see Revan standing there calmly.

"Perhaps, you need to watch where you stand," scolded Revan as the man gritted his teeth.

He pulled back his blaster and put it away. Revan pointed his lightsaber down but didn't turn it off. The man shoves past Bastila and quickly walked out of the cantina.

"Calo Nord, a bounty hunter. Rumor has it he has more kills than the Iridian Plague," Revan said, turning off his lightsaber.

Bastila was finally aware the entire cantina was silent. The music had stopped, and almost all eyes were on them.

"Find him," Revan commanded. The soldiers broke off and walked around the cantina.

Many patrons were sitting down and the music return.

"Don't drink or eat anything from here," said Revan to Bastila as he turned and walked away.

Bastila walked around.

Was this a test? To see what she would do? Did Revan want to see if she would help Carth escape or did he want to see her bring him to him as a servant? Bastila didn't know herself. Perhaps when she saw him, she would do nothing. She wasn't sure. There was so much conflict within her.

Perhaps that was Revan's goal. To create conflict within her.

She was looking around. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Revan walking past the tables where some patrons were eyeing him carefully. Since his outfit was different, no would have suspected he was the Leader of the Revanites. Yet he still carried himself like someone of grave importance.

Bastila's eyes found a man sitting at a table wearing a scoundrels outfit. He was dirty, meaning he hasn't bathed in days, let alone washed his clothes. Yet he had his head down, but his eyes were on Revan. These weren't the eyes of a scoundrel or someone who was merely traveling, they were… too sharp for his own good. Too focus. Bastila could see almost a fire within his eyes.

Revan walked around as if he wasn't aware… no… he was aware. He could sense this man's focus on him. He was just merely playing the part of the fool. Deception was a powerful ally. Jaden taught her as much when he told her, do not trust everything she sees. The reason why the Jedi and the Republic are losing the war is that they couldn't see or understand deception. Not like they could, not like the Revanites.

Jaden taught her; the Revanites once tried to follow the Jedi Code and style in combat against the Mandalorians, they would suffer heavy losses because of it. It wasn't until Revan, and the commanders adapted and changed their style and strategy that they were not only winning, but they were winning without taking heavy losses.

Before, the Republic really didn't use armor like the Mandalorian did. The standard republic armor was lightweight, and they used energy shields. The problem with energy shields was they could only take so much punishment from a blaster fire before they ceased to operate. Jaden told her that the Mandalorians were more robust to take down. They had heavy armor, jetpacks, energy shields, and were highly skilled with both blasters and vibro-blades. They were tough opponents.

The Revanites suffered heavy losses in two battles before they captured a female Mandalorian. Revan soon learned she was Force-sensitive and trained her in the ways of the Jedi. Something that caused Malak to both hate and despise her. She learned quickly and took the role of a Jedi Guardian. She knew she could never return to the Mandalorians given the amount of time she spent with the Revanites. Instead, she taught them Mandalorian techniques and styles. Thanks to her, the Revanites quickly turned the tide of the battle.

The ancient ways of battle were over. Revan adapted to a new style of fighting wars. Needless to say, the Revanites had to adjust during the middle of a war, they were employing it against the Republic and were winning.

Eventually, when they did adapt, they turned the tide of the war.

The Republic had sent several of its own fleets, with admirals under the Senate to steal the Revanites credit. Needless to say, the Revanites never did need help with them, and they would either retreat, or they would die.

The Republic admirals would always say that the Mandalorians didn't follow the rules of war. In truth, the Mandalorian rules of engagement were merely different from the Republic's rules of engagement. The Revanites however, couldn't accept the massacres the Mandalorians would do. It wasn't in their nature.

The war also questioned them in their belief of the Jedi Order and the Jedi Code. The war taught them much and made them rethink everything they once stood for and believed in.

Master Jaden Korr was clear. The Republic left many worlds to die at the hands of the Mandalorians. It made them question the Republic as a government and as a whole. It even made them question the Jedi Order and the Council.

The year they spent outside of the Republic, and the Jedi made them realize the Jedi Order and the Republic needed to be reformed to survive another war.

When Bastila asked for more details about this war that was coming, Jaden simply smiled and waved it off. He never answered her question on that matter. It didn't take long for Bastila to realize that almost everyone in the Revanites to knew of this darkness that was supposedly coming.

Bastila calmly walked through the cantina, and her attention was drawn to were a couple of thugs were, Vulkar by the looks of them, were picking on a young Twi'lek. She had to be in her early teen years.

Bastila was only a couple years older than her, but she reminded herself she was a Jedi. She was supposed to meddle in affairs like this to keep the peace.

Bastila found herself quickly stepping in between the girl and standing in front of the two thugs. She was shorter than both thugs, but her outfit was a Revanite Elite Jedi. They couldn't see her face so they couldn't see her concern, but they seemed to hesitate before they took off and quickly left. Apparently not willing to get in a fight with Bastila. They apparently knew that a Revanite was no joke to mess around with. Even though Bastila wasn't much of a fighter. She was glad her bluff paid off.

"Thanks," thanked the female Twi'lek. Bastila turned to look at her. She was very young. Hard to imagine she was on her own in a hostile enemy… well, just a hostile world. "I'm Mission Vao, though I really didn't need your help. If things got too bad, I have 'Big Z' to teach them a lesson."

Bastila was wondering who was 'Big Z' when she felt someone towering above her. She turned behind her to see a Wookie standing there.

Bastila nearly took a step back knowing she was no match for the strength of a Wookie. If he got her claws around her throat, she could die.

"Hey Big Z," greeted Mission.

Bastila finally understood how she felt safe. Few would want to face the wrath of an enraged Wookie.

The Wookie growled and let out several bellows.

"Zaalbar?" repeated Bastila making sure she got the name right.

The Wookie nodded his head and looked at her.

"You know, you don't seem like those other Revanites," Mission commented

"You know Revanites?" asked Bastila.

Zaalbar grumbles as he says something to Mission.

"Okay, I really don't know any Revanintes. They do seem stuck up though. I sometimes play pranks on them on the upper levels," said Mission.

"Well, that is interesting," said Revan as he placed his hands on Bastila's shoulders. Bastila could feel warmth enter her body from Revan's touch.

"Um, I meant it as a joke," Mission sputtered.

It was clear unlike Bastila, Mission was intimidated by Revan. Not only was he taller, but his voice, it sounded rough and heavy, and a bit harsh. Bastila knew that was merely the mask that was altering his voice.

"Relax, young one. I am merely impressed you can prank the Revanites and get away. Do you know much about the lower city?" questioned Revan.

Mission scuffs. "Know it, I know it better than most the people living here."

"Revanite Command is looking for a fugitive. We have a ten million credit bounty on him," Revan said.

At these words, almost everyone in cantina stopped what they were doing and listen in.

Bastila knew, ten million credits was a lot of money, enough for most to retire on a planet for life.

"Who are you looking for?" asks Mission.

Revan pulled out a holo-communicator, and the holographic facial image of Carth Onasi appeared.

"Yeah, he was here, about thirty minutes ago. He was asking strange questions. I think he went to see Zax the Hutt," answered Mission.

The lower city broker.

Revan nodded his head and quickly walked out with Bastila following. The soldiers followed them out of the cantina.

They walk down the corridors but came to a stop when they saw a man harassing two aliens. Bastila listened and could tell the aliens haven't been paying Davik Kang his cut. They refused to pay until a large man with a mean look, with black hair that was greying. He was wearing, a customized outfit. A black shirt with a brown jacket. That wasn't terrifying. He was carrying an assault cannon.

Bastila was sure the Revanites had a ban on almost all kinds of weapons with only sporting blasters being allowed on Taris. It was strange to see someone carrying a military grade weapon.

The two alien thugs paled at the sight of the enforcer and agreed to pay before they took off running.

The enforcer, Canderous Ordo was disappointed he couldn't crack some skulls but stood there as the Exchange member walking away.

"Canderous Ordo," said Revan in amusement.

Canderous sucked on his tongue as he looked at Revan and his companions.

"Revanites," said Canderous.

"Who is he?" asked Bastila.

"One of the Mandalorians Neo-Crusaders who fought in the Mandalorian Wars. He was a serious problem for us during the war. An experienced tactician" answered Revan.

"I thought Mandalorians were banned from having weapons," Bastila tilted her head in confusion.

"You going to take this from me, girl?" Canderous pointed his assault cannon at her. Bastila could tell right away, he knew she was a greenhorn.

Revan stepped forward with his hands in front of Bastila.

"I'm surprised to see you working for the Exchange, Ordo," Revan commented

Canderous looks at Revan for a few moments before he lowers his assault cannon.

"Not really like I want to," Canderous shrugged.

Bastila wonders what he meant. Before anyone could say anything, Canderous comlink beeps, and he pulls it out and speaks into it. He said something in Mando before he cursed and walked away.

"What was that about?" asked Bastila.

"It's an old story," retorted Revan.

Bastila wanted to know what this old story was. She stood there expecting an answer.

"Do not let yourself become distracted. There is much I have to tell you, but this hardly the time and place. Keep your focus here and now where it belongs," Revan said, stepping forward and walking down the corridor.

Bastila nodded her head. It was true, she couldn't afford to let herself become distracted. She had millions of questions for Revan and knew she would only get a dozen answered before she could any answers.

Bastila quickly followed Revan and frowned, looking at him. The last time the Jedi honestly went to war, was in the Great Hyperspace War; against the Sith. That war left large scars upon the Republic, the Jedi, and the Galaxy.

It was so hard to believe Revan was actually winning this war. He had fewer men and ships then the Republic had, yet he was winning.

Bastila never studied tactics or strategy. That was reserved for masters and their padawans. She had no real master. She was masterless. No one to instruct her or teach her about the Force.

Bastila remembered Revan receiving his Master. The historian of the Jedi Order, she took him and taught him; yet he left her at fourteen, seeking other masters and more knowledge. It was rumored after the Mandalorian Wars, he returned to her, for one final lesson. What that lesson was, was a mystery.

"You know what they call a Jedi without a Master?" Revan spoke, breaking Bastila's train of thought.

Bastila frowned again realizing he must have been rereading her mind. It was remarkably skillful and annoying. She couldn't help but feel the irritation form on her face.

"A Ronin. A Masterless Jedi, yet also serves as his or her own Master," said Revan.

Bastila looked at him, wondering what he was trying to say.

Revan said nothing, only continuing to walk, or attempted to as two Gamarions place their axes together blocking Revan's path.

Revan didn't speak or look at them. In a split second, the guards stood taller than any of them, but they started backing away, grabbing their throats as they dropped their ax. Revan calmly walked by them, the doors opening

Bastila looked around and could see many guards, scoundrels, thugs, brokers, mercenaries, and even slaves. Bastila knew slaves were not tolerated in the galaxy. Why would Revan…

Revan walked forward and quickly headed to where a massive Hutt was seated in a makeshift throne.

Several guards stepped forward, prepared for a fight.

Bastila was nervous while she watched everything unfold. How could Revan and his men be so calm?

The Hurt spoke in huttese, and the guards lowered their weapons and took a step backward.

Zax the Hutt spoke again in huttese.

[I trust you are here for business,] said Zax the Hutt.

"I am looking for a fugitive," Revan spoke.

Zax the Hutt narrowed his large orange eyes. Revan pulled out his holo-communicator, and the holographic image of Carth Onasi appeared

Zax the Hutt looked at the holographic image but said nothing.

"He's been here hasn't he," It was more of a statement than a question.

[I cannot say if he has or hasn't. It's bad business if I tell others their doings,] Zax the Hutt answered.

Bastila frowned again realizing that this was very cryptic. She didn't have much experience in diplomacy. She expected Revan to lash out or even threaten Zax the Hutt. Instead, she was surprised to see him standing calmly.

"Think about his words carefully," whispered the female commando in Bastila's ear.

Bastila did so, wondering what the Hutt said. Then she realized, even though Zax the Hutt didn't deny nor confirm Carth Onasi was here, he did unofficial say he was here. Just not when.

"You do realize whom I belong to. That our Order will pay you handsomely for information," Revan said.

Bastila couldn't deny Revan's words. The Revanites would pay the Hutt handsomely. Hutts were motivated by greed. So it was a fair deal.

[Bah! I have no interest in credits. I do however need a new fighter for my gladiator pits. When the same gladiator's fight and the outcome become predictable, it becomes bad business. I need something to throw at my audience, something that will make every broker on Taris unsure of the outcome. I want one of your soldiers to fight in the Arena. Win every battle, and I'll give you the information you seek,] said Zax the Hutt.

Revan looked at the Hurt for a few minutes before finally nodding his head.

[Good. The Arena is in the upper city behind the Northern Cantina Spaceport,] said Zax the Hutt.

Revan turned and walked out with Bastila and the commandos with him. Once they were outside, they stopped to consider their opinions.

"Why didn't he tell us?" asked Bastila.

"Because he doesn't know. This is his attempt to stall for time to get the information he needs for us,] said the female commando.

"That is correct, Carth Onasi was here, however with no official bounty on him, no one really paid him any attention. Meaning he was able to slip away," concurred Revan.

"What should we do? Return to the upper city?" the squad xo asked

Revan stood there thinking careful.

"I will take T3 and Bastila with me back to the upper city. I'd rather not risk the chance of him slipping past us. The rest of you, search for him. No one knows the purpose behind the Seeker droids. Use them," commanded Revan.

The commandos nodded their heads, and in that instance, the small droids that were attached to the backs popped off and were just floating in place. Their four mechanical arms dangling as their disk head spun around. The commandos nodded their heads again, and the small droids took off in different directions down the corridors.

"Come," said Revan. Bastila and T3 followed Revan back towards the elevator and headed back to the upper city.

Before they could enter the elevator, Revan stopped. Bastila was wondering why.

"No luck," said Revan.

Bastila for a moment wondered who he was talking to. Then she seemed to feel another's shadow behind her. Bastila turned around to see Cipher Nine standing there behind them.

"Been chasing some rumors," reported Cipher Nine.

"Such as?" asks Revan.

"There is a rumor of an underground resistance on Taris. The idea to liberate Taris from the Revanites control and return to the Republic. I've chased the rumors and believe the Hidden Beks are behind the Taris Resistance," Cipher Nine continued.

"Taris never really had an army before. It's why it fell so easily to the Mandalorians. The most dangerous thing they had before the Mandalorian Wars were the Swoop Bike Gangs. They weren't really prone to violence until the Mandalorian Wars. The Hidden Beks is one of the largest and most influential gangs on Taris. In a way, they are the closest to an army on Taris." Revan spoke.

"So why don't they attack the Revanites?" asked Bastila.

"Three reasons. One, it's hard to get military grade weapons on Taris. We're the only ones with military grade weapons, and we keep them locked up tight at the base. Two, even if they did attack us, our soldiers are better trained, have better armor and weapons. If they're being led by someone who knows the streets and knows how to fight, they may be able to harass us. Third: they are being choked and fighting a gang war with their primary rivals, Black Vulkar," answered Cipher Nine.

Bastila realized there wasn't really any favorable conditions for the Hidden Beks.

"The Hidden Beks would fight bravely, and die foolishly," said Revan.

Cipher Nine nodded her head.

Bastila couldn't help but wonder why people fought in battles that couldn't be won.

"Investigate the Hidden Beks. If they are Republic sympathizers, they could help us in locating Carth Onasi," Revan commanded.

Cipher Nine nodded her head and quickly disappeared just as she turned around.

"Stealth field generator?" questioned Bastila, she turned to enter the elevator.

"Imperial Intelligence Cipher Agents aren't meant to be seen. They get in, do what needs to be done, and disappear. Most of the time we send them deep into enemy territory to get the job done. Cipher Nine is the best operative I have in the Revanites. She is so good, the Republic without even realizing is forever weary and searching for her. Her identity remains secret to all because she cannot be discovered, in truth, they don't even know if she's a woman or a man or what species she is," answered Revan as the elevator closed and they headed back up to the Upper City.

T3 gives several hums, spinning his head.

Bastila briefly wondered what Revan had in mind. She knew with his fleet in orbit, he could bombard the planet to dust to prevent Carth from escaping.

She knew Revan would only kill his opponents if he couldn't convert them to his cause. It's what made him so dangerous. Hundreds of Jedi's were being converted to his teachings and joining his cause. Turning on the Republic and their former Jedi comrades.

Bastila both respected, and fear Revan's power. It was terrifying. She feared what he would do once he gained full control of the Galaxy. In a way, she could finally understand why the Council feared Revan's expansion.

As the door opened, Revan stepped forward with Bastila following him.

* * *

Author Notes: sorry for the long wait, I'm going to try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I hope everyone enjoys. Please like and review.


	6. Taris Part Three

**Knightfall**

Author Note: Sorry for the wait, I have been going through some tough time emotionally. I finally decided to open up and speak about my past and what is going on. If you want to read it, I posted my facebook link to my post that explains my past. I am feeling better, but my emotion is jumping up and down.

 **Chapter 06: Taris Part Three**

Revan walks through the upper city, and Bastila could sense something was different. It was like there was a pair of eyes on her. She felt uneasy. She looks around, but no one was paying her any attention. That didn't stop her from feeling a pair of eyes on her. She sticks close to Revan; walking closely in his shadow.

Even if she knew most of these people were Republic sympathizers, it was slowly dawning upon her, that these people were, in fact, her enemies. She was currently with Revan, their sworn enemy.

Bastila tries to think what she knew of Taris, but she only knew what was available in the public records of the Jedi Order. It was an Outer Rim world that was a mirror of Coruscant.

As she walks around, seeing the lower city overrun by swoop race gangs and crime. The upper city didn't even seem to care and only care about their interest and nothing about the galaxy. If Taris was the mirror of Coruscant, then Bastila couldn't help but wonder how bad things must be on Coruscant.

They walk into a cantina and immediately could see a bunch of nobles, both old and young, either sitting or standing and were in many ways socializing.

Revan walks up to a woman. She was sitting down looking a bit bored.

"You don't seem like you belong here," said Revan as he talks to her.

"Huh, oh hello - um - I'm not in trouble, am I?" she said nervously.

"No. I'm an investigator in the Revanites. I'm looking for someone." lied Revan. It was clear he did this many time with his soldiers, Bastila could see the female bought it immediately.

"Oh, then how may I help?" she said.

"I'm looking for a Republic fugitive," said Revan as he pulls out his communicator. Once again Carth Onasi holographic face appeared.

"Oh, he was here an hour ago. He was playing pazaak. He'll be coming to a party some of us junior officers are having. We're celebrating Lord Jaden's victory over the Republic Fleet by the Kessel Run." she said.

"Be careful with him." warns Revan, "He's one of the Republic soldiers from the battle above the planet," said Revan.

"Will do," she said as she gets up and leaves.

Bastila was impressed with how Revan handle that. Bastila looks around and could see hardly anyone seem to care about who was around them.

Bastila keeps her hood up as her mask made it impossible for anyone to identify her. She couldn't help shaking this uncomfortable feeling she was having. Almost like something terrible was going to happen.

They enter the back of the cantina and could see another Hutt sitting on a makeshift throne.

"Ajurr the Hutt," said Revan. Bastila stood by Revan's side to let him negotiate the terms. She didn't know how to negotiate.

The Hutt looks down upon them with his orange eyes.

[Zax already sent word. A new container. It has been getting annoying with the matchups the same and nothing changes. When the matches are predictable, everyone is unhappy. No one who joins can fight. So, they don't last long. Can she fight?] asks Ajurr.

"She can. I trust the winnings will be divided evenly," said Revan.

Bastila pause at his words. Then she slowly remembers. The Hutt's were well known for being greedy. It was clear Revan already knew this and was making sure that they would get the winnings.

Ajurr the Hutt seemed to realize this wasn't some small-time rookie. Even though he didn't know this was Revan, he knew this was someone with experience in gambling and dealing with Hutt's.

[Let's say sixty-forty.] said Ajurr the Hutt.

Revan stood there looking at the Hutt. Bastila thought they were going to get sixty percent of the winnings.

"Seventy Thirty," said Revan.

Ajurr the Hutt's eyes open wide.

[You want to throw me out of business?!] he barks.

"Do not forget where I come from," said Revan with a strong tone that had a clear warning in it. "The Revanites command can shut your little operations down in a heartbeat. Would you like to spend some quality time with… the Revanites… in a… more secure room?"

Ajurr the Hutt narrows his large Orange eyes as he looks at Revan. It was slowly dawning upon him; he was not in Hutt space. Even if ran things here, it was the Revanites who had control. Ajurr didn't know just how influential the person before him was. His outfit, however, did say he was an elite in the Revanites. Meaning Ajurr the Hutt knew he had powerful connections.

Bastila realizes that Revan had just threatened Ajurr the Hutt with torture.

[Very well, sixty forty, she better win.] said Ajurr the Hutt.

Revan nods his head. He quickly turns around and gathers Bastila to his side. He takes her to the locker room.

"You won't be wearing your robes or your mask in the arena. You need to look like a fighter," said Revan.

Bastila was a bit shy to be changing with Revan watching, but this time he didn't even attempt to touch her.

Bastila puts on the clothing and armor that the locker room had. It was an old military armor. Not Republic related, but rather an old galactic standard.

Bastila puts on the vest, and it seems to suffocate her breast to her chest. It was very tight. Bastila walks to the weapons rack and looks at all the weapons.

"Do not worry; all the weapons are set for stuns. None of them will be able to hurt you in the slightest," said Revan.

Bastila looks at Revan and stares into his mask.

"I'm a Jedi. I doubt they would be much of a challenge," said Bastila in disbelief at a mere gladiator could pose a challenge to her. She was a Jedi for crying out loud.

"Without using the Force or your Battle Mediation," said Revan.

Bastila looks at him in surprise. She didn't show it but wonder what game Revan was playing. He couldn't be serious that gladiators could pose a threat to a Jedi, even if she were a padawan.

"Your first opponent is 'Deadeye' Duncan. He's not a real threat, but you shouldn't let your guard down. He's both a range and melee fighter." said Revan.

Bastila looks at him before she nods her head and takes a vibrosword and puts it on her back and walks into the arena.

"We have an exciting new match-up for you folks. Joining the arena for the first time is the Princess!" said the announcer as Bastila steps forward.

Bastila couldn't help but feel irritated at her ring name and felt this was stupid. She was also wondering why her real name wasn't being announced.

"She is fierce, she is new, and she eagerly seeks to prove herself. Who will take her on, none other than our fearsome 'Deadeye' Duncan!" shouted the announcer.

An elderly human male walks into the Arena from the other side. He had a blaster pistol strap to his right thigh, with a vibrosword on his back.

"Ready, begin!" shouted the announcer.

Deadeye Duncan pulls out his blaster and points it at Bastila. Bastila reaches for her vibrosword on her back before she could do anything, Deadeye Duncan drops his pistol.

Bastila stood there with a raised eyebrow. If she thought this was a running gag, it was slightly amusing, but she reminded herself that she was a Jedi and she shouldn't laugh at someone's misfortune. Bastila watches as 'Deadeye' Duncan picks up the blaster pistol only to drop it again before he could even stand up. He grabs the pistol again and points it at Bastila. The red bolt passes Bastila and hits the wall. It went nowhere near Bastila. He was a terrible shot. He aims his blaster at Bastila and fires again, and again he misses.

He tosses his blaster pistol aside and pulls out his vibrosword and charges forward. Bastila stood at the ready and quickly parries his attack. She kicks him with a high kick that landed underneath his jaw and sent him flying backward. He falls on his back as Bastila holds her vibrosword at the ready. It took her a moment to realize he was unconscious.

"It's over! The Princess has won. Are we surprise? No, we are not! However, it's not over yet folks! The Princess is going to be running a gauntlet match! Her next opponent is none other than Gerlon Two-Fingers." shouted the announcer.

This time a young human man with brown hair and tan skin walks forward as the door closed with the medical droids carrying Deadeye Duncan. Bastila looks at her new opponent. She wasn't even winded, but she felt it was a bit unfair to suddenly do another match, although the first match hardly challenging her.

"Is everyone? Make sure you place your bets, Gerlon Two-Fingers vs. the Princess. The match begins in three… two… one. Let the match begin!" shouted the announcer.

Bastila was quickly caught off guard by her opponent's sudden speed. He immediately charges forward and pulls out a blaster pistol in his left hand and fires a red bolt at her. Bastila quickly dodges away from the bolts, and for a moment, forget the bolts were set to stun and not lethal. Gerlon Two-Fingers charged forward and pulled out his vibrosword and quickly slashes at Bastila who again dodges the attack before she pulls out her vibrosword and swings at Gerlon who dodges her attack. He was faster than he looks. She thought after his blaster overheated and caused the accident that causes the paralysis he wouldn't be so good; however, he was better than she thought.

Gerlon quickly swings his vibrosword, while still in midair, slicing through to hit Bastila while he could.

Bastila could see Gerlon was skilled with a sword, and he put in serious training to master the sword. However, he was no Revan. After her many duels with Revan, she was getting better at anticipating her opponent's movements. When you were Revan's apprentice, his student, you had to learn to be the best. Many Jedi, even Revanites, would destroy entire systems to become Revan's student. At twenty-one years old, he was not only the most experienced military commander in the Galaxy, but he also knew more about the Force than the Jedi Council and was perhaps more powerful than all its members combined.

Bastila quickly parries the attack and brings his vibrosword up, and he was quick defenseless, Bastila steps forward and swinging her vibrosword as if it was a lightsaber, swings and hits him in the abdomen. If she were using a lightsaber, Gerlon would have been severed in half from the waist down.

Gerlon hits the ground holding his stomach as he moans in pain. Even if the blade had been dulled and couldn't cut, that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

The announcer began to count all the way up to ten. When he reached, ten Bastila was declared the winner.

The medical droids quickly came to collect Gerlon as Bastila stood there. A young woman comes out wielding a blaster pistol on her right thigh holster, and a vibrosword on her back.

"Gerlon Two-Fingers may be slightly better than old Deadeye Duncan, but now the real challenge has begun. Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the Princess vs. Ice. The Princess has had an easy time going up against two soon to be retired gladiators. Now she gets a real challenge at the only female and perhaps one of the best duelists in the arena. Place your bets, because the match will now… begin!" shouted the announcer.

Ice runs forward and fires her blaster pistol at Bastila, as the red bolts quickly sailed towards her. Bastila could see she was far better than her last two competitors. Far better indeed. Bastila quickly dodges the blaster as she holds her vibrosword as she charges forward at Ice; she was hoping to defeat Ice in a quick attack. As soon as she was near, she thrust her vibrosword at Ice who jumps aside and pulls out her vibrosword. Ice swings her sword hoping to defeat Bastila while she was still off balance from her thrust attack.

Bastila however, had trained with Revan for a couple of months now. Ice was excellent, with the blade, much better than Gerlon Two-Fingers. However, Revan was even far better. Sparring with Revan was always uneasy, given the fact he was so fast it was almost impossible to see or sense how he was going to attack.

Ice, however, was nowhere near Revan's league, nor did she have Revan's speed. Bastila knew Revan never showed his actual skills and that terrified her.

Bastila quickly brings up her vibrosword, causing Ice's attack to get swept to the side. Bastila promptly thrust her sword to Ice's head in hopes of ending the fight quickly. Ice, however, wasn't unlike her last two opponents. She not only had skills but also he had experience. Ice brings her vibrosword up and blocks the blow.

The two quickly went back and forth swinging their blades at one another. The sound of their dull blades echoes around the arena.

Bastila, however, began to increase the speed of her attacks. Ice was caught off guard by Bastila suddenly increase barrage of attacks. Finally, Bastila broke past her defense and quickly hits her in the head causing Ice to fall.

"Ice is down! The Ice Queen is down! The Princess has defeated Ice! Do we have another rising star in the Taris Dueling Arena? Her fight is far from over. She has defeated three opponent, and only two remain. Her next opponent is the second best Taris Gladiator, second behind none other than the reigning champion. Marl! Place your bets, because here comes one of Taris's greatest Gladiators!" shouted the announcer as the medical droids took Ice away as Marl walks in.

Marl was an elderly human male. Like Deadeye Duncan, he had grey hair and was apparently in this position because he had few injuries, and because he was highly experienced. Bastila couldn't sense much of the Force within him, but Bastila learns from Revan, and Jaden Korr, that even those without Force could still be very dangerous. They were trying to teach her how to sense one who could fight without the Force. She still struggles and had a bit of the Council's ignorance of non-Force users as a non-threat to a Jedi. Revan taught her differently, and for a simple reason. The Mandalorians were a much more severe threat than the Council initially believed. Revan learned this the hard way. It wasn't just Sith that posed a threat to the Jedi, Mandalorian's entirely possible, could also be a grave threat to the Jedi Order.

Bastila didn't want to believe it; she tried to think that only the Sith posed a threat. The thing was, the Mandalorian wars cause one of the galaxies highest death tolls since the Great Hyperspace War. She was still in conflict with her allegiance. She was grateful for the training Revan and Jaden Korr gave her, but she again couldn't leave the Republic behind. She was born in the Republic and grew up believing in the Republic. So, it was hard to adjust to the fact that Revan was attempting to destroy and rebuild the Republic in his image. She wasn't sure what his vision was.

Marl rushed forward with incredible speed. Holding a double blade weapon and swings hard. Bastila sidesteps the attack and swings her blade to his head, but Marl brings up his other end and blocks the blow. Bastila presses her attack, turning her blade down low to his leg, to his upper body, and to his head, attacking unorthodox and pressing the attack. She kept attacking forcing Marl on the defensive. Marl was good though, his years of experience of fighting in the arena kept him on his feet as Bastila attacks him.

It wasn't like she wasn't experienced fighting a duel blade weapon. Jaden Korr was well known for being a saberstaff wielder. He was considered by many in the Revanites and the Republic as one of the best within the Jedi Order. He rewrote the way the weapon could be used, it was even rumored he could hold his own against Revan, who was considered the best duelist in the Galaxy.

Bastila kept on the attack, and it was clear Marl was having trouble keeping up with Bastila's relentless attacks. Given her recent battle against Taris Governors, she wasn't all the trouble by Marl's abilities. If anything, the Governor was even more skilled. Bastila finally knocks the war blade aside and hits Marl that puts him on his back.

"Unbelievable folks, the Princess has beaten Marl! None of us saw this coming folk! We have a new second-best duelist! Is she, however, good enough to take on the insane, the greatness that is Twitch?! Place your bets, because the Princess is going to take on the reigning champion, place your bets… because here the reigning champion… give it up for Twitch!" shouted the announcer.

A green rodian walks forward wielding dual blasters. He was looking at Bastila with those unblinking black eyes. Those strange bug eyes. It did creep her out the way he was looking at her.

Everyone said Twitch was crazy and slightly insane, and it's what gave him his edge in the arena.

Bastila Force sense came to her with a warning. A good thing too because the announcer starts the match and Twitch grabbed his blasters and opened fires at Bastila who quickly dodges the bolts. Bastila dodges the bolts as she attempts to get close to Twitch to engage him in melee combat. Twitch, however, run away still firing his blaster bolts at Bastila was chasing him around.

Bastila attempt to use the Force to stop Twitch in his tracks, but she suddenly felt she couldn't use the Force. She began to wonder why she couldn't handle the Force until she realizes that Revan was interfering with her and wasn't going to allow her to use the Force. He wanted her to fight without the Force and only her skills.

Bastila grins her teeth realizing this wasn't fair. If she could use the Force, she could easily win. Bastila quickly began to think as she chases Twitch around as she continues to dodge his bolts. She was starting to see just how he was the reigning champion. He was quick on his feet, firing highly accurate shots at her. She was unable to get close to Twitch and was keep around ten meters away from Twitch as he kept shooting his bolts near her chest. Every time she would sidestep his attacks he would get further and further away.

Bastila began to think carefully about her obtains. She couldn't use the Force, but that wasn't mean she was defenseless. She hadn't used it yet, but she did have an energy shield. She also had stun grenades. It was clear Revan was trying to teach her a lesson. She could use the stun grenades and throw them ahead of Twitch, forcing him to stop and relocate his position. Once he changes his location, she would have to act fast to pounce on top of him and quickly before he had a chance to evade her, she wouldn't get a second chance.

Bastila grabs a stun grenade and throws it ahead of Twitch, accurate enough; he jumps away from the stun grenade as Bastila quickly leaps at him with before he could get away. Bastila activates her energy shield as Twitch turns his blaster pistols at her and fires. Bastila didn't evade the attack as she knew if she did avoid it, Twitch would slip away from her grasp. Bastila took the hit as Twitch fires a barrage of bolts at her. Thankfully her shield last as she swings her vibrosword down upon Twitch. Twitch attempts to dodge the attack, but then suddenly something strange happens. As if time itself slowed itself down, Bastila could not only see how Twitch was moving in slow motion, but she could see what could only be described of an afterimage of him in what he was going to do.

Bastila could quickly move forward and swings her vibrosword down upon Twitch. Unlike the others, Twitch didn't go down, but he did stagger a bit from the hit he took. Bastila quickly hits him again several times before Twitch collapsed on the ground and didn't get up.

"It's over! Unbelievable! The Princess has beaten the reigning Champion Twitch! We have a new dueling champion! It's incredible! It's unexpected! No one saw this coming! The Princess has won, and she has won a gauntlet match against Taris finest!"

Bastila was breathing heavy as she took in her victory. It felt great. She walks out and puts away her gear as she went to see Revan.

She spotted him speaking to Ajurr the Hutt about their winnings. She made to walk over to him only for someone to stand in front of her way.

"That was impressive," said the man with a gruff voice behind a mask.

Bastila looks at him and at 1.8 Meters tall (6'0") he was imposing. His armor made his even more intimidating. It was yellow, and strange design, covering his body from head to toe. It took a moment for Bastila to realize who was standing in front of her.

A Mandalorian Neo-Crusader. Most likely one of the survivors from the Mandalorian Wars. Bastila steps back, and even though she didn't fight in the Mandalorian Wars, she heard the stories and the reports. Mandalorians were very tough and very dangerous.

"You a fan?" asks Bastila slowly in hopes he couldn't see her fear. It was clear he did take notice of it.

"Very few would dare step into the ring, let alone run a gauntlet match. You have mad skills, no doubt about that. I've decided to come out of retirement for one more match, and guess what little girl, you're going to be my opponent," said the Mandalorian.

Bastila could feel her stomach drop with a sense of dread.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested," said Bastila hoping it would turn him away.

Instead, he chuckles, "Ajurr the Hutt owes me numerous of favors," he said slowly. "Unfortunately for you 'Princess,' you don't have a choice in the matter. You are going into the arena one more time, and this time, it will be a death match."

Bastila looks at the Mandalorian in horror. Why would anyone, want to participate in a death match?

"I won't," said Bastila in defiance; giving the same rebellion, she did when she was rejecting Revan.

Someone walks up behind her and places a collar on the back of her neck. Bastila turns to look at a couple of thugs, Weequay, who stood behind with looking pleased with capturing Bastila.

"You don't have a choice," said the Mandalorian. "Either you enter the arena against me, or we'll sell you off to some Hutt. A young girl who is as beautiful as you, will make a fortune for us," said the Mandalorian.

Bastila attempts to remove the slave collar, but instead, it activates causing Bastila to feel tremendous amounts of pain, which force Bastila to fall to her knees. She grins her teeth refusing to scream, and for the most part, she was able to prevent herself from crying, only with her teeth grinding in frustration.

The Mandalorian kneels beside her, "So what will it be Princess? Do you enter the arena with me? Or will you be a slave for the rest of your life? I do know someone who will pay a hefty price for you for your body to be used for 'worthy' clients."

Bastila earnestly wishes she had her lightsaber. She wanted nothing more right now to cut this man in half. She never had her body so violated before as this man was intending. Sure, Revan may have 'molested' her but he was gentle, and it was more of a punishment for attempting to escape. He also made her feel good despite the fact she wasn't supposed to enjoy it. Instead, she could feel sick at the thought of another man or species violating her body.

"Huh, defiance. It seems like you got spirits," said the Mandalorian as the shock collar starts shocking Bastila again. Bastila falls on her knees trying to find some way out of her predicament.

"Boy, take her to the back room and show her what her future is going to be," said the Mandalorian.

The Weequay grabs Bastila by the arms, and she knew at once she was going to get rape.

"Fine, I'll do it," shouted Bastila in hopes she wouldn't get rape.

The Weequay stops and they were disappointed.

"Good girl, Ajurr is setting it up, you have ten minutes to get ready," said the Mandalorian. With that said he walks off and disappears. Bastila was taking a deep breath wondering if she shouldn't have done what she had done.

Bastila suddenly feels the shock collar clicks off. It falls on the ground with a slight clang.

She turns to look at the Weequay, but they were terrified. It showed in their eyes.

Then she felt someone walking to the point they were standing beside her. Bastila looks up and sees Revan standing there.

"Hands off, that's our prize," said one of the Weequay.

"Your prize?" repeated Revan in a soft but dangerous voice.

"We captured her; you can have her, say for… fifty thousand credits," said the other.

"I have something better in mind," said Revan. With that, he flips out his lightsaber and ignites it. Only the blade wasn't purple; it was green. "How about you walk away, and I'll spare your lives."

While fighting wasn't generally allowed in the Cantina, and no Hutt would allow it. Revanities had the right to execute anyone they saw fit, on any planet they conquered and was a part of them. Even the Hutt's wouldn't dare challenge the Revnanites. For one, they didn't have the force they needed to repel an assault from the Revanites.

"Hey man, she's ours. We found her, so we own her," said the first Weequay.

"No, she was originally mine," said Revan. "Only I don't need a collar to have her obey me."

This was true. Bastila was given much freedom, even thought was she was still technically, Revan's prisoner. She didn't try to escape; she knew better than that. She would never get away from his grasp. Not to mention he was sure he would still be able to find him.

There was even a small part of her that didn't want to escape. That she also like Revan. He's been very kind to her, when he taught her how to fight, he was always there to correct her flaws and improve her style. She has learned more under him in the past two months than she has since she joins the Jedi Order.

"You can't claim someone who isn't yours," said the other Weequay as he pointed an accusing finger at Revan and was accusing him of lying.

"Leave, or my kindness will not be so forgiving," said Revan.

The second Weequay pulls out a blaster pistol and fires it at Revan.

It happens so quickly that a couple of shots came out as Revan's green lightsaber spins around as it gives its humming sound. The next thing Bastila knew, was the Weequay's were dead on the ground, and Revan was standing tall with his lightsaber in the air. Everyone stops what they were doing to see what was going on.

Revan turns off his lightsaber and clips it on his belt. Bastila stood up and stood by her 'unofficial' master.

"They were…." began Bastila.

"I know," said Revan. "and I already knew what was going on when Bendak Starkiller approach you," said Revan.

Bastila looks at Revan in shock and horror.

"You knew?!" said Bastila angrily.

"Of course. Even if I was talking to Ajurr the Hutt, I was still focused on you. When you truly learn to Master the Force and its entirety, you can learn to see and hear things from great distances away as if you are there without actually being there," said Revan.

Bastila pauses as she heard this. She's never heard of such power before. Then again, there was much the Jedi Order wasn't teaching her.

"Why didn't you intervene then?" asks Bastila angrily.

"Because I wanted to see how you handle the situation," said Revan calmly. Bastila looks at Revan with a frown on her face, showing she was frustrated as much as confused. Revan seemed to have noticed this. "A Master must teach the Padawan what he or she knows; to further their education. However, just open knowledge can only go so far. You also need to learn the first-hand experience in handling matters yourself. Meaning you need to learn how to handle things without me doing it for you."

Bastila wanted to be angry at him for just allowing her to think she was going to be sold off as a slave and forced to have sex with people so others can make a profit. However, she couldn't argue against his logic.

"I don't want to face a death match with that Mandalorian," said Bastila as she hopes Revan can pull her out of this.

"You don't have a choice in the matter," said Revan.

Bastila could only look at him in horror.

Bastila had grabbed a whetstone and was sharping the vibrosword to make it sharp and lethal. She kept doing it, and for the life of her, she couldn't understand why Revan would allow her to participate in a death match. This was the first deathmatch in nearly two years since the Revanities took the planet.

Bastila continues to sharpen her vibrosword and could feel something different about this match than any other match she's fought.

Bastila grabs her vibrosword and holds it as she walks back into the arena for perhaps the last time.

"That's right folks; the infamous deathmatch is back! Coming out of retirement for one last time, it's none other than the living legend himself, Bendak Starkiller!" the announcer shouted. The crowd cheers as Bastila, already knew that the betting pools were climbing to ridiculous heights. Bastila had a remarkable reputation for winning a gauntlet match against Taris best and becoming the newest champion.

From what she heard, Bendak Starkiller has been in hundreds of Deathmatches and has never lost. That's a given, due to the fact he's still alive.

Bastila continues to sharpen her blade and wonder what was going on, and why Revan had even agreed to this match.

Bastila walks forward and could see the infamous Mandalorian Bendak Starkiller was already waiting for her.

Bendak Starkiller had a blaster pistol in his hand as well as a vibrosword on his back.

Bastila was also sure he had grenades and energy shields. Unlike her other opponents, he was going to be far tougher than anyone shes ever faced other than Revan himself.

"…let the death match… begin!" shouted the announcer.

Bastila charges forward, hoping to close the distance as quickly as she could before Bendak Starkiller could use the range to his advantage. Sure enough, he opens fires at Bastila at once while also throwing grenades at her. Unlike her previous matches, these were fragment grenades were deadly and could take off limbs or even result in death. Bastila quickly used her speed to close the distance. The grenades exploded around her as she continues onwards.

Seeing Bastila close the distances, Bendak Starkiller quickly discards his blaster pistol and activates his energy shield as he pulls out his vibrosword. With a swing of her sword, Bastila and Bendak Starkiller swing their vibroswords. The swords metals echo in the arena as the crowd cheers as the fight goes on.

Bastila dances around Bendak Starkiller, using her speed and agility to outmaneuver her opponent. He, however, was no greenhorn, and it was clear he has a lot of experience in battles, including fighting opponents who were faster than him.

Bastila felt something that she's never felt before. It took her a moment to realize that was she felt was fear. However, it didn't make her afraid. Something about his feeling cause her to feel… excitement. It seemed to flow through her, causing her to fight harder, to fight faster, to fight better. Bastila could feel enjoyment from this fight.

Bastila was finally able to score some hits on Bendak Starkiller, his shield and armor prevented his injury from being severe as it appeared to be a mild cut, causing him to stumble from Bastila's assault.

Bastila kept up her assault, and then she notices Bendak Starkiller's shield disappeared, which told her his shield was on regeneration from either the time expiring or because it took the limit in its damage.

Bastila swings her sword and knowing she didn't have the strength to overpower Bendak but she was successful in knocking his blade upwards, and she quickly thrusts her sword into his chest, making sure to avoid his vital spot and to prevent from killing him.

Bendak Starkiller falls to his knees as his vibrosword falls from his hand.

"It's over, now kill me," said Bendak Starkiller as he waits for Bastila to deliver the finishing blow.

"No," said Bastila. She lowers her vibrosword knowing it was pointless to fight any longer. "I won't kill you, nor will I kill a defeated man. I understand you're a wanted man with a bounty on your head; I'm taking you to the authorities instead."

"You'll never take me alive," said Bendak. Bastila senses went off warning of incoming danger. Bendak Starkiller pulls out a terminal detonator and activates it. Bastila leaps back as it explodes. Bendak was on the ground, and Bastila could sense no life in him. She couldn't believe he was so willing to give up his so life so quickly. She couldn't understand it.

Revan was watching closely.

He knew Bastila has been living a very shelter life under the Jedi Order. He didn't know what her life was like before joining the Jedi Order, but he knew his life. He grew up traveling in the Outer Rims, where he would live with his parents and others who were pilgrims, trying to find work and home. One by one, the people who traveled with them, even his parents were eventually killed off and one by one they disappeared. The last time he remembers seeing his parents, he was only seven years old. Pirates killed them, and he was taken as a slave until a Jedi Strike Team assault the Pirates and killed everyone. Upon discovering he was strong in the Force, they took him to Coruscant to train as a Jedi. Unfortunately, he couldn't even remember his name. So, they named him 'Revan' and it stuck. While the Order tried to get him to forget his past and rid his emotions, he never could. He remembers his past all too well. Therefore, he understood the cruelty of the galaxy. The Jedi didn't. It didn't take long for him to realize that most of the Order has never faced such darkness in their life. Which also caused the rift between the Council and Revan.

As much as Bastila still lived under the Jedi rules, he knew she needed to face these situations to overcome and come to terms with herself to discover what is right and wrong. Just like the Revanite Jedi Order that is now openly challenging the Jedi Order and the Republic.

Revan's first master was the Historian of the Jedi Order, and quite frankly, the Council forces her to take him as an apprentice. They have long disliked her and him, believing they could control them both and keep them out of Jedi politics. They, however, had significantly underestimated her and her knowledge. She was able to teach Revan so much expertise that most Jedi's never honestly knew what she had at her disposal. As the Historian of the Jedi Order, she had access to almost every type of record of the Jedi and many techniques the Jedi have kept, though she did say many methods have long been lost.

The Jedi Code, Revan dislike it so much from the very start. That was until he read the original Jedi Order and found it was much better and better.

Revan had long wondered when the Jedi Order began to decline.

T3 beeps as he stood by Revan as they watch Bastila stood and was declared the winner.

The Galaxy was a cruel place, and sooner you learn that fact, the sooner you'll survive.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. I'll have the next one up soon. Please note that while this is a Revan/Bastila pairing, they won't be together immediately and it will take some time for them to become a couple. Please review and like!


End file.
